


Perfect Bitch

by Monzent



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzent/pseuds/Monzent
Relationships: 菅田将暉/米津玄師
Kudos: 27





	1. 一

菅田将晖第一次看到米津玄师的时候，是在一座民居边的小巷子里。那时候是已经入冬的某个周末，自己在从事务所出来回家的路上看到了米津玄师。他当时穿着一件深灰色的毛呢长风衣，里面穿着的一件白色的厚衬衫胡乱塞在一条黄黑格子的阔腿裤里。他靠在墙上，用手捂住脸，肩膀在微微地颤抖，好像在哭。  
当时的米津玄师身旁的路被路灯照亮，身体隐藏在巷子的阴暗里。他看起来除了身高之外并不怎么引人注目，但是他身上有着某种气质叫人难以移开视线。他高瘦的身体在风中显得有些瑟缩，却一直没系上敞开的风衣。  
菅田将晖站在路口处看着他，冬天的风冷冷地吹着，因为对面的人莫名其妙的抓住了自己全部的注意而丝毫不觉得冷。  
他显得无助而孤独，半长的头发没有梳起来，被风吹得有些乱。菅田将晖看着那个男人，心中突然冒出了一种保护他的想法。这样的想法很荒唐，因为就算自己是个gay，还是那种很多种类型都能吃得下的gay，米津玄师也确实不是自己的type。  
但或许是因为他露出的那一节白皙的细瘦手腕，或许是因为他流露出的那一份不易察觉到的悲伤，也或许是他那点被自己感受到的脆弱触动了自己，让自己向他走过去。  
菅田将晖走到他的旁边，但是没说什么。这里是东京，在这里的繁华堂皇下每个人都有放肆的权利。  
他在哭，菅田将晖能听到他吸气时候声音极小的啜泣。透过并不明亮的昏暗光线，自己能看到捂着男人脸的修长漂亮的手指，和他头发间若隐若现的反着路灯黄色光照的银色耳饰。  
过了好久，米津玄师才察觉到自己身边站了一个人。  
“诶！”对方显然觉得有些惊讶，瞪大了眼睛看了自己一眼。他的眼睛很漂亮，因为眼泪的缘故在灯光下显得亮闪闪的。菅田将晖眯了眯眼，试图再从他的脸上看出点除了慌乱和强行掩饰的悲伤之外的东西，但是他的脸上除了两条闪着光的水痕和五官之外什么都没有了。  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖眯了眯眼，还以为自己被找上了什么麻烦，立刻向后退了两步。  
“非常抱歉！我，我那个是不是妨碍到您了，真是对不起，我现在就走……”他抹了一把眼泪，想从菅田将晖身旁溜掉。  
“不，我没那个意思”菅田将晖露出了非常真诚的眼神，他大大方方地去拉米津玄师现在还有点潮乎乎的手，它在东京冬天的冷风中已经冰冰凉凉的了，“我的意思是，您有没有兴趣跟我随便走一走呢？”  
“外边挺冷的，到我家喝一杯如何？”菅田将晖踮起脚凑到米津玄师的耳边说道，他故意把自己的声音压低，透出一种与在情欲中煎熬时很相似的沙哑。  
这是一个赤裸裸的邀约，菅田将晖有足够的自信，因为懂的人自然会懂。  
果然，对面的男人愣了愣，回应一样的握住了自己的手。  
“我是米津玄师，初次见面，请多多关照。”米津玄师吸了吸鼻子，冲着自己挤出一个笑。  
米津玄师。这名字不是很普通的那种，是假名吗？菅田将晖审视一样的看着他，想从他的脸上看出一点端倪。不过这就算假名又如何呢？不过是萍水相逢的露水情罢了，哪里需要自己在乎那么多。  
“我叫菅田将晖。”很有技巧的把自己脖子上的围巾摘下来戴在对方的脖子上，这个过于亲密的举动惊到了米津玄师，对方想要拒绝，结果被自己压住了抬起来的手。  
“我刚刚在那边看了你好久，你怎么一直不系扣子，这么冷的天也不怕着凉，”菅田将晖的口气有些埋怨，“初次见面，也请您多多关照。”  
菅田将晖身边从来不缺乏追求者，他漂亮的长相和恰到好处的手段永远可以吸引很多人，更不要说他深谙与人交往之道，不知道多少涉世未深和处世已深的男人都拜倒在他的西装裤下。  
这位米津玄师也即将成为他们中的一员，菅田将晖有些骄傲地想着，这样有点青涩的人自己可不知道见了多少，他相信自己的那些手段只要用其中的一半就能把这位米津玄师收入囊中。  
“去喝一杯吗？还是直接去我家？” 菅田将晖看着身边人低着头有些垂头丧气的样子，主动提出了邀请。  
“都可以，您来定吧……”米津玄师的声音小小的，里面压着还未消散完全的哭泣的尾音。  
“那就去我家吧，家里也有酒，刚刚好也能喝一杯，”菅田将晖放开拉着米津玄师的手，挽上他的胳膊，让两个人看起来像一对亲密的情侣一样贴在一起，“走吧，我们应该还不至于赶不上最后一班地铁。”  
两个人并肩走向地铁站，一路上菅田将晖有好几次都想要跟米津玄师说些什么，但是米津玄师一直低着头走路，什么话也没跟菅田将晖说。  
这家伙……菅田将晖不觉有点生气，他还从来没有见到一个这样一句话不说的对象，基于某种他一直以来的教养，菅田将晖还是决定先熬过这天再说。  
两个人到了地铁站，周五深夜的地铁里罕见的人少。菅田将晖挽着身边人的胳膊，用手指轻轻地敲着他的小臂。  
列车带着风呼啸而来，停在两个人面前。进去找了地方坐下，菅田将晖总算有空好好看看身边的米津玄师。  
旁边的人把手放在嘴边哈着气，他的手指在东京的寒风中冻得有点红，这时候应该是有点刚刚缓过来的麻。菅田将晖伸出手把米津玄师的手揽过来，放在自己的手中给他暖着。  
“那个，”米津玄师开口了，低着头偷偷地用余光打量着一边表现的一本正经的菅田将晖，“刚刚没回答您的问题真是非常抱歉，我今天实在是心情不太好……”  
这不是废话吗，谁心情好还会大冷天的躲在外边哭啊，菅田将晖在心里翻了个白眼，脸上却还是那一幅温柔的表情。  
“没关系的，我不介意，”菅田将晖使了个心眼，把米津玄师的手塞到自己的袖管里面暖着，“你愿意跟我讲讲今天的事吗？”  
米津玄师显然没有想到菅田将晖会这么说，便抬头看了对方一眼。  
“我……”他显得有些吞吞吐吐，因为拿不准对面人的想法而显得有些手足无措。  
“哎这有什么的，有事就要说出来啊。”菅田将晖往米津玄师身边蹭了蹭，两个人贴的紧紧的。米津玄师看了菅田将晖一眼，眼中流露出的东西有点淡淡的羞涩，继而是悲伤。  
他张了张嘴，又因为不知道说什么而闭上。一缕遮住他右眼的头发滑到他的鼻梁上，垂在鼻尖的发梢弄得他痒痒的，他又不好把握在菅田将晖手中的手抽出来，只好晃了晃自己的脑袋。  
菅田将晖看着他的动作，只觉得这家伙莫名的越看越可爱，他那种难以伪装的干净真是极为的难得。  
“我刚刚跟我男朋友分手……”他嗫嚅着说，声音有点怯生生的。“我俩谈了还挺久的，本来一直关系都不错，结果今天，今天……”  
米津玄师说不下去了，后半句话变成了了小声的啜泣。  
“嗯，我明白哦。”菅田将晖松开米津玄师的手，把胳膊搭在米津玄师的肩膀上。  
嘶，这家伙好瘦。米津玄师的肩膀上的骨头有点硌人，明明从外面看起来不是很显。  
“我也被甩过嘛，人都有这样的时候，终究会过去的，”菅田将晖把身子前倾，好让米津玄师能清清楚楚地看到自己，“真的，何必为了一个人苦大仇深成这个样子。”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖颇为诚恳的面容什么也没说，用手揉了揉自己的鼻尖后，向着他报以了一个略带歉意的微笑。  
然后两个人再也没说话，直到菅田将晖带着他走进自己家门之后，米津玄师好像才反应过来。  
“那个，我今天留宿在您这里真的没问题吗？”他站在玄关处，看着菅田将晖把鞋和袜子都脱掉，赤着脚踩在地板上。  
“没关系啦，”菅田将晖大大咧咧地打开冰箱，从里面拿出两听啤酒，“哎呀进来吧，没事。”  
米津玄师把自己的鞋脱了，整整齐齐地摆在地上，小心翼翼地踏上菅田将晖家的木地板，竭力不发出什么声音。  
他慢慢地走到菅田将晖身边，被对方一把拉到沙发上坐下，手里也被塞了一罐啤酒。  
菅田将晖的家里很暖和，温暖的感觉从脚底升上来，暖和着米津玄师的身体。  
“别那么拘谨嘛，你就把我当成你男朋友好了。”  
“还是说，”菅田将晖靠过去，嘴唇近的马上就要碰到米津玄师的耳廓，“你现在这样的拘谨，是因为想跟我放肆一下呢？”米津玄师没有别过头，脸上却渐渐飞上红色。  
有意思。菅田将晖被米津玄师彻底地挑起了自己的胜负欲，他伸出自己的舌头，舔上米津玄师的耳朵。  
米津玄师觉得耳边的水声有点响，那上面过电一样的感觉传到自己的心里，挑逗起自己的兴奋。  
“如何？”菅田将晖把声音压得只剩气音，一边让自己一点一点压到米津玄师身上，一边把自己的唇舌从他的耳边移到对方的唇上。  
“何必虚度这良宵呢？我可以让你忘了那个男人哦？”  
米津玄师垂下自己的上眼皮，睫毛垂在他白皙的皮肤上格外明显。这不是拒绝，而是所有人都懂的欲拒还迎。  
菅田将晖笑笑，用手把米津玄师的衬衣从裤子里拽出来，再探进去，用自己的指尖轻轻拂过米津玄师腹部的皮肤。  
手下的皮肤触感很好，柔韧而温暖，还有一点恰到好处的薄薄一层的脂肪。菅田将晖摸了一会之后就把整个手掌按了上去，上身抬起去找米津玄师的嘴唇。  
这是两个人交换的第一个亲吻。菅田将晖向米津玄师展现了自己十分成熟的技巧，他用柔软的舌尖去描绘米津玄师的唇线，去吸吮米津玄师的嘴唇，去挑逗米津玄师因为缺了一小块肉而露出自己牙齿那一块的嘴唇。  
他接受了米津玄师略显生涩的回应。米津玄师和自己舌尖交缠在一起，两个人的口涎在这其中渐渐融合，为两个人添上更加出彩的一把火。  
涎水从米津玄师的唇角流下，在皮肤上留下一道水痕。上位者用嘴唇细细摩擦对方的，直到两个人原本有些干裂的嘴唇上每一丝褶皱都温软下来，淡色的唇被揉成更加鲜亮的颜色。  
为了满足自己某种争强好胜的心里，他用手在米津玄师的小腹上按压，一路向下抚摸到他的鼠蹊部，那里的皮肤更加温热娇嫩，基于人类的天性而敏感异常。  
菅田将晖放开有点气息不稳的米津玄师，在嘴唇间牵出一条细细的银线。米津玄师的嘴唇上面闪着水光，因为缺乏氧气而微微张着，呼出着温热的潮湿气体。  
他把自己从菅田将晖的桎梏下解脱出来一点，把自己的呢子大衣脱掉放在一边，用手拢了拢自己的头发。他把衬衫袖子上的扣子接下来，把袖子撸上去，露出手腕上带着的一条有些松垮的头绳。  
他用自己洁白坚固的牙叼着头绳，用手把头发拢起来，再用头绳把它系上。  
菅田将晖看着他这一系列的动作，嘴中分泌出一些口水。米津玄师虽然很瘦，但是不是那种病态的瘦，他的小臂上有着淡淡的肌肉线条，他纤细的手指，他低下头时闭上的眼睛，无疑是对自己的诱惑。  
菅田将晖看着他，带着某种示威性质地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“怎么，还想再来一次吗？”菅田将晖问道。  
“不是，是感觉有点热，头发糊着不太舒服……”米津玄师一本正经地向他解释道。  
菅田将晖并不想听到这些，于是直接低下头亲吻他。上一次的亲吻太富侵略性，于是这一次菅田将晖变得温柔了起来。  
米津玄师的嘴唇上有种淡淡的甜味，不仔细去感觉的话根本就无法察觉。这个吻显然让米津玄师很受用，他有些陶醉于菅田将晖的温柔，用喉间细细的声音报以回应。  
这个吻结束的时候，菅田将晖伸手脱掉了自己的上衣，又去解米津玄师衬衫的扣子。他这会显得一点也不着急，好像在享受解开每一枚扣子时的感受。米津玄师伸手去抓菅田将晖解自己衣服的手，结果换来了他咬在自己脖子上的一口。  
“怎么，”菅田将晖露出自己的白牙，像只狼一样磨了磨，“不是说热吗？那我帮你把衣服脱了也没什么问题啊。”  
确实没什么问题。米津玄师的衣服被菅田将晖脱下来扔到一边，能看出来两个人都很白，但是菅田将晖是天生的白皙，而米津玄师显然是后天不怎么见太阳而养出来的白。  
菅田将晖用手向后捋了一下自己的头发，然后跨坐到米津玄师的腿上，仔仔细细地欣赏今晚欢愉对象的身体。  
米津玄师很瘦，能看到一点肋骨的轮廓。在他白皙的身体上有些东西显得很明显，他的腰上和胸前有应该是前几天欢爱的痕迹，红红粉粉的几点看着十分明显，是写在身体上的向菅田将晖发出的邀请。而让菅田将晖动心或者说感到诱惑的不是这一点，是他在右胸乳尖上打的一个乳钉。  
银色的精致饰品放在他的身上真的很合适，那种介于诱惑和清纯之间的微妙的做作非常吸引自己。菅田将晖低下头，把米津玄师的乳尖连同乳钉一起含进嘴里，用舌头去挑逗，又坏心眼地用牙咬住银质的东西扯了扯。  
毫不意外地，米津玄师吸了一口冷气，却没拒绝菅田将晖的动作。  
“这个是你前男友要求打的吗？”菅田将晖红艳艳的舌头舔着那枚带着对方体温的小玩意，满意地感受着身下人的反应。  
“是……他当时逼着我打的……”他支吾着，比起刚刚还清亮着的声音，现在的变哑了点，像是被逆着抚摸之后显出亚光质感的天鹅绒。  
“你还挺敏感的。”米津玄师的乳尖在自己的舌尖硬起来，身体因为自己的挑逗而轻颤。菅田将晖格外中意米津玄师的那枚乳钉，唇舌在其上挑逗吸吮许久，最后放开的时候，米津玄师的乳尖已经呈现出一种诱人的肉粉色，上面还有淋淋的水光。  
菅田将晖一看就对自己的杰作十分满意，邀功一样去舔米津玄师的下嘴唇，右手不安分地探到他的裤子里抚摸他已经半硬的器官。  
这家伙那玩意还不小，但谁也没规定说谁上谁下是要靠这东西决定的。况且这么多年菅田将晖还没见到一个男人在自己手里还能保证屁股不被捅，当然米津玄师今天也不能例外了。  
不过其实菅田将晖完全不需要担心这一点，因为米津玄师他……他是个纯0。  
“哎，我们去床上吧，在这太不方便了。”菅田将晖从米津玄师身上下来，向他伸出一只手。  
对方用一种怯生生的眼神看着自己，不知道是不是该把手交给他。菅田将晖翻了个白眼，一把抓住他的手。  
“快点的，大男人一点也不干脆。”  
菅田将晖把米津玄师拽到卧室，一把把他推到床上阳面躺下，又扑上去给了他一个粘腻湿滑的吻。  
“你肯定做过吧，能不能自己把裤子脱了？”菅田将晖显得有点不耐烦，解开自己的皮带脱掉裤子扔到地上，又转回来看米津玄师。  
菅田将晖的眉眼侵略性太强，米津玄师被他瞪了一眼之后，本来还想假意推脱一下的想法直接被吓了回去。但米津玄师是多么聪明的人，脑子一转就想到了解决的方法。  
他坐起来，向后蹭了蹭以离菅田将晖远一些，然后在对方的逼视下一点点把手摸向自己的裤子边。  
米津玄师的动作慢慢的，甚至有点胆怯，他像是犯了错的小孩子向老师承认错误一样低着头不敢看自己。  
明明是身上还带着那样淫糜且引人联想的痕迹，明明应该是做惯这种事的，为什么现在还这样忸怩作态。菅田将晖带着一点玩味的笑容，看着米津玄师小心翼翼脱下裤子，然后用手环抱住自己的膝盖坐在床上。  
“可以了吧我说，”菅田将晖把手撑到床上，身体向着米津玄师逼近，脸上是他发狠的笑，“没必要吧，跟我在这里装。”  
像米津玄师这样的人自己不知道见了多少，而最大的乐趣无非就是要把那层面具血淋淋地撕下来扔到地上，最好再踩上两脚。  
伸手把米津玄师的内裤脱下来，最后挂在他的左边脚踝上。  
菅田将晖探身去拿床头柜上的润滑液，又挤到自己手上。手指在米津玄师的后穴上戳弄两次之后探了进去。  
出乎菅田将晖意料的，米津玄师已经提前做过了润滑和一点扩张，他的后穴处黏黏腻腻的，还有点很舒服的松软。  
“怎么，你今天是准备你跟你前男友做吗？事前准备做的这么充分，”菅田将晖说的不动声色，手下的动作也更加富于技巧，“但可惜啊，最后还不是变成给我准备的了。”  
菅田将晖说话可不是虚的，一向在东京各大gay吧的名声也不是吹的。他在米津玄师的后穴里用手搅了两下就找到了他的敏感点，那块肉跟旁边的肠壁不太一样，稍微有点带弹性的硬。  
手指在上面轻轻按了几下，就毫不意外地听到了米津玄师的喘息。他把自己的声音压在喉咙里，闷闷的穿着，随着快感的累积渐渐升高了音调。菅田将晖笑了，手指在那一小片地方上打着圈，引得米津玄师身体轻轻地颤抖。  
“唔嗯……菅田桑……你别……”米津玄师的声音里带着哭腔，音调比他之前说话要高不少。菅田将晖被这吓了一跳，因为这是米津玄师第一次叫自己的名字，还用的是这么色情的腔调。  
手下因为这一句呻吟而失了准头，戳到米津玄师前列腺上的手指一下子没收住力，直直地给了一下。  
“呜!”米津玄师因为这一下身体猛地颤抖了起来，挺立的前端在空气中抖动，顶端流出几股乳白色的粘稠液体。  
“没想到你这么敏感啊，”菅田将晖笑着，这句话说完就被米津玄师虚弱地瞪了一眼，“算了，看在你今天惨遭分手的份上，我来替你的前男友补偿你一下吧。”  
他本来还想着没准米津玄师会愿意给自己做个口交之类的事，转念一想这家伙刚刚遭遇情感变故，现在应该正是情感脆弱的时候，自己现在进来，没准还能赚点什么。  
就算是只赚这一晚也是好的。  
菅田将晖把手指从米津玄师的后穴里抽了出来，把上面附着的体液还是润滑液之类的玩意抹到米津玄师的大腿上。  
“我要开始了哦。”把自己的内裤脱下来，露出自己已经硬了半天的性器。他拉住米津玄师的脚踝，示意他把腿盘到自己的腰上  
热热的性器贴上自己的穴口，米津玄师有点瑟缩，这点小心思自然逃不过今天几号的眼睛。  
“啊，干这种事你还是不想看着我吧，”菅田将晖眼珠子一转，心里就有了主意，“你先跪着，后背位知道吧。”  
米津玄师愣了一下，慢慢地把腿收回来，又慢慢地翻过身，把自己的后背留给菅田将晖。这样刚刚好能让米津玄师感受到更多的快感，菅田将晖用手扶住米津玄师的腰，在上面摸了摸。  
米津玄师的后背也很漂亮，在他弓起身子的时候腰部的椎骨清晰可见，还有他背上的在男性间十分稀少的精致的蝴蝶骨。菅田将晖俯下身去亲吻他的后背正中，又用舌尖舔了舔。  
感觉有点咸咸的。他直起身来，最后用手指试探了一下米津玄师的后穴是不是真的准备好了。  
已经可以了，米津玄师自己本来就做了一定的准备，再加上刚才的一次高潮，这时候他已经准备好了。  
菅田将晖的性器抵了上去，热热的头部一点一点进到他的后穴里。米津玄师的后穴柔软而温热，紧紧包裹上自己。  
很舒服。菅田将晖笑着，手掌按在米津玄师的尾椎骨上，把整个的自己插了进去。  
米津玄师的后穴里的软肉包裹上自己的性器，小幅度地收缩着，诱惑着菅田将晖在里面陷得更深。  
菅田将晖在开始之前什么也没跟米津玄师说，自顾自地开始了动作。长期混迹于各种人之间的他很清楚什么样的动作能挑起男性的快感，他在一次深入之后把自己的胸膛铁道米津玄师的后背上，在对方的耳边留下一句话。  
“你把上身抬起来吧，这样会更舒服。”这样低哑的话语应该是同诱惑亚当和夏娃的话语一样诱人，要不米津玄师为什么会照着做了呢。  
菅田将晖满意地看着米津玄师塌下一点腰，把上身提起来一点之后又开始了动作。男性性器在勃起之后的自然上翘的弧度刚刚好契合了米津玄师的身体，在菅田将晖每一次进入之后都能准确地蹭过那一点。  
“您别……那里别再……呜嗯……”米津玄师的声音已经不再属于他自己掌控的范围了，他对于无法预知的快感实在是有点害怕，声音里早已浸染上无法抹杀的哭腔。  
“这才刚刚开始啊，米津。”菅田将晖毫不在乎米津玄师的感受是快乐还是别的什么，照旧我行我素。  
性器一次次掠过那小块肠壁，米津玄师的后穴也随着这个一次次收缩着，这样下意识躲避快感的行为却偏偏给他带了了更多。  
“已经可以了吧……求您……呼……停一下吧……”  
身下人的声音已经有点哑，从最开始的下意识到现在的哀求。整个房间除了肉体的碰撞声，就剩下米津玄师的声音和菅田将晖的喘息。  
“在你高潮之前我可是不会停下的哦。”这样如同恶魔一样的低语传到米津玄师的耳朵里，给了他最后的审判。  
后穴这原本不应该承载这样的快感，但是却一次吃下了这样多。米津玄师从来没觉得做爱这件事这样欢快而又痛苦，异样的酸麻从那一小点皮肉中传导出来，带着腿和腰一起酸软下去。  
头脑现在也是一片昏乱，一边有声音怂恿着自己去尽情享受着荒唐的快乐，另一边又在呼叫自己的理智。但在这个时候又能奢求什么呢，他根本不能控制自己。  
米津玄师的腰塌了下去，自己能很清楚地感受到里面肌肉在颤抖，眼泪流下来了，这时候自己已经不知道这是为了自己上一个男人还是现在的快乐了。  
啊，感觉前端有什么要出来了。因为前列腺的刺激再次勃起的性器叫嚣着第二次射精，但是米津玄师已经顾不上管它，光是对付菅田将晖给自己的刺激这一件事就够让自己受的了。  
但最后米津玄师也是不能逃避的。  
后穴在一次刺激后神经质地缩紧抽搐，把菅田将晖的性器向更深的地方吸吮，米津玄师一下子瘫倒在床上，身体控制不住地颤抖，腰部不自觉地挺动两下，显得稀薄许多的体液从挺立的前端可怜兮兮地流了出来。  
菅田将晖嘴角扬起一抹得胜之后的笑容，趁着这会米津玄师还在敏感期里，自己在里面抽动数次之后把性器拔了出来，把自己的精液射在了米津玄师的大腿上。  
“如何，”菅田将晖伸手把米津玄师捞进自己的怀里，“感觉怎么样。”  
手下的肉体因为出汗而潮乎乎的，菅田将晖抱了一会就觉得手感真是好，但是实在是累，就扶着他躺下，让他枕在自己的肩膀上。米津玄师现在脑子里还是乱乎乎的，脸上都是眼泪和高潮后的潮红。菅田将晖倒也没在意，就让他在自己怀里歇着。  
他缓了一会之后，抬眼看着菅田将晖。  
“谢谢你……”这是米津玄师今晚说的最后一句话，然后他就闭上眼睛，进入了多梦的睡眠。


	2. 二

菅田将晖看着靠在自己身上睡着的米津玄师，心中转换了无数个想法。他刚刚看起来对自己的前男友应该是有点感情的，但是为什么还要跟自己说谢谢呢？是他对自己有什么看法，还是别的什么。  
菅田将晖心里盘旋着许许多多的想法，甚至连米津玄师是故意试探自己来看是不是双方晖有进一步发展这样看起来完全不可能的都想到了，但最终也没想到什么靠谱的东西。  
他又看看身边睡着的米津玄师，小心翼翼地把自己的肩膀从米津玄师的脑袋底下抽出来，又费劲巴拉地把被两个人压了半天的被子拉出来堆到一边。  
因为自己经常带别人回家的缘故，菅田将晖的床头柜里总是放着各种“床上用品”，作为一个在东京gay圈里很受欢迎的一员，其中有一个原因就是不管是办事之前还是办事之后他都挺重视细节。  
菅田将晖从床头柜里掏出了一包消毒湿巾，抽出一张在手里捂了一会之后，温和地帮米津玄师擦掉自己刚刚射在他腿上的精液。  
他做这件事情的时候一脸认真，手上的动作也很温和，好像生怕自己一个不小心把对方弄醒。在以前的日子里，这样的事情不知道已经做过了多少遍，但今天做来却有点别样的感受。  
自己也是很久都没有这种有点忐忑的感觉了，他完全没办法概括或者说感受到米津玄师对自己的想法，虽说他说了感谢这样的话，但果然还是没办法准确理解到他的想法吧。  
舒缓一下累了一天的筋骨，菅田将晖去浴室草草冲了个澡就回来躺在米津玄师的身边，凭借着极其强大的心理素质就在米津玄师的身边睡了。  
第二天早上菅田将晖起来的时候顺手一摸身边的床，那片被睡过的凹陷还在，但是已经没有了温度。  
脑子里还有点恍惚，木木地转不过来。昨晚发生的事情好像一场美妙的梦境，让自己深陷其中根本找不到出口。就连自己昨晚是不是把一个人带回家里这件事都有点模糊了。  
那家伙叫什么米津けんし还是げんし来着，菅田将晖挠着头下床，一脸生无可恋地把地上扔着的裤子捞到手里。  
他带着一脸六亲不认的颓废表情从卧室走出来进到了客厅里，一抬头就被一幅在这里久未出现的景象惊呆了。  
自己昨天带回来的那位米津先生坐在沙发上，手指间夹着一根烟，一看就是从自己的烟盒里找出来的。  
淡蓝色的烟雾把他的脸弄得有点模糊，但是掩没不了他身上的气质。那种就算偏居一隅，哪怕他正闭着眼睛没在看任何人，都没法将他忽视或者说没法轻视他的气质。  
他做的动作平平常常，不过是靠在沙发上有点慵懒地抽烟，给人的感觉就像坐在王座上的人类最古的英雄王吉尔伽美什装作浑不在意地思考犯罪者该如何发落一样。菅田将晖觉得自己没法去打扰他，从米津玄师身上散发出来的不可接近的意味太强，让自己只能站在原地。  
但这样徒留菅田将晖一个人尴尬的局面只持续了几秒，米津玄师在察觉到有人之后立刻睁开了眼睛。  
“啊早上好，”他从沙发上跳起来，向自己鞠了一躬，这下他那种气质一下子被打破，让他显得好接近了起来，“没经过您的同意就用了您的厨房真是不好意思。”  
欸？厨房？借用？  
菅田将晖一脸疑惑地看向自己没怎么用过的厨房和仅有在好友来访这种时候会用到的餐厅。  
那上面摆着已经做好的早饭。  
“好厉害啊——”菅田将晖只说出了这样的一句话。  
“去吃早饭啦，菅田先生。”米津玄师走过来，伸手轻轻扯了扯自己的衣服袖子。  
菅田将晖冲他笑一笑，这会儿脑子已经清醒过来了，他的手腕翻转，一把拉住米津玄师的手。  
安安静静吃顿丰盛的早饭，这件事有多久没在自己身上发生过了？  
菅田将晖非常绅士地帮着米津玄师拉开椅子，自己到他对面坐下，带着一脸期待的眼神看着桌上的饭。  
说实话他有点震惊，因为自己家有什么食材自己还是知道的。  
那么米津玄师是怎么做到能做出这样的饭呢？  
菅田将晖试着分辨出来。玉子烧，嗯家里是有鸡蛋的；米饭和梅干，这些个东西还是有的；至于这个味噌汤嘛，鱼糕这东西应该还有剩，至于里面的海带……存疑哦。  
米津玄师在他面前腼腆地笑了笑，声音里含着点他特有的羞涩。  
“我想这昨晚上还是挺麻烦您的，就给您做了顿早饭……”  
“翻遍了您的厨房只找到这点东西，只能做成这样了。”  
菅田将晖看着他笑着，声音也是上扬的很好听，但是他的眼圈却渐渐渐渐地红了。  
“欸？你怎么了？”菅田将晖显得有些慌张，不知道刚才还好好的他为什么又开始了。  
“没事啊，”米津玄师依旧笑着，伸手拢了下自己的头发，“就是想到之前也经常给前男友做早饭而已。”  
“但是你已经被他甩了嘛，像你这样的人应该不至于找不到啊，”菅田将晖认真地看着对方，“要不在你找到下家之前这段时间就先跟我凑合着吧。”  
他不知道为什么要对着这个只跟自己睡过一晚的男人这么说，但还是讲出口了。这句话出口自己才觉得傻，米津他明明刚刚分手，现在肯定是消沉的时候，能接受自己才算有鬼了。  
“这样，可以吗？”米津玄师怯生生地问道。  
“因为我一直和他同居……”他的声音在颤抖着，成年人中少见的清澈眼睛里明明已经全是泪水，但是脸上的表情依旧是那样温柔的笑。  
聪慧如菅田将晖，他一下子就理解了米津玄师的意思。而心中有什么地方悄悄长出了一个猜想。  
“没关系的，你办过来也可以呀。东西什么的可以放在客房，我的房间你也可以随便睡，没关系的。”  
“嗯……总觉得真是太麻烦您了……况且……”米津玄师试着辩解什么，可话还没说完就被菅田将晖打断了。  
“没事的，你不会影响我什么的，我这个人适应性可是很强的哦。”菅田将晖知道这时候米津玄师最需要的就是自己这小小的一推，只要过了这个坎以后的就都好说了。  
果然，米津玄师听了之后静静地点了点头，又特别不好意思地小声抽了抽鼻子。  
“那我一会可能要出去……去我前男友家把我的东西拿走……”  
菅田将晖一听就在心里笑了，这家伙还真是老实的过分。要是自己被甩了，这会儿不一定用什么方式上门讨个说法呢。  
“我陪你去吧，正好我开车送你过去。”菅田将晖一边埋头专心吃饭，一边抛出了这句话。  
两个人之后安安静静地吃完了这顿饭，却是心怀鬼胎。菅田将晖满以为自己钓到了米津玄师这条大鱼，但是至于米津玄师这条大鱼，暂时不可言说。  
菅田将晖之后快速地洗了个澡，又嫌弃米津玄师的衣服上全是褶子，拉着他换上了自己买大的基本压在衣柜里没穿过的衣服——上面还带着菅田将晖衣柜里的香水味。  
这几乎就是在宣誓主权了，饶是聪慧如米津玄师，也不得不在心里赞叹上一声菅田将晖这一手虽然老套了点，但玩的真是一点不显做作，连自己也挑不出来什么毛病。  
米津玄师坐在菅田将晖的副驾驶，看着他灵巧的手指在手机上跳动着输入自己前男友的地址，再一脸认真地开着车出去。  
每到这种时候，米津玄师想要学车的想法就分外强烈。  
等到到了米津玄师前男友楼下，菅田将晖挂上手刹之后伸手拉住了米津玄师的右手，用分外深情的眼神看着他，大拇指轻轻在他的手背上摩挲了两下。  
“我在这等你，有事情就叫我，”菅田将晖突然想起来了什么，解开安全带向米津玄师那边靠了过去，“我还没给你我的联系方式吧。”  
米津玄师愣愣地掏出手机，解锁了之后递给菅田将晖。  
他笑着接过去，手指劈里啪啦地打了一会之后递了回去。  
米津玄师看着屏幕上显示的一连串数字和最上面的字，一个没忍住就笑了。  
上面写的是菅田将晖，后面跟了一个括号，里面是根本正常人叫都叫不出口的“あきちゃん”。  
“那我先下去了，”米津玄师的脸上带着浅浅的羞涩笑容，眼睛给到菅田将晖的是一个由下向上的的眼神，里面荡漾着如梦一样的柔软，“不会让你等太久的。”  
米津玄师这一去果然没有很久，再下来的时候他的手里拉了一个箱子，后背上还背了一把吉他。  
菅田将晖赶紧下车应了上去，帮着米津玄师卸下背着的吉他，小心翼翼地放到车的后座上。  
“怎么就这么点东西？”他在放好吉他之后问了米津玄师一句，又特别不安心地盯着对方的脸看。  
“嗯，我东西不多，这些就是点衣服什么的，其他的跟他一起买的和一些不太重要的东西就留给他吧。”  
米津玄师温柔地笑笑，他的眼圈红红的，想必是忍了半天自己的眼泪吧。这家伙真是温柔的过分了，被分手了就乖乖地出来，竟然还能留给前男友东西。  
“哎你这个人，真是……”菅田将晖拉过米津玄师的箱子装到后备箱里，再拉着米津玄师走到车门边，帮他拉开车门，等到他坐好之后才回到驾驶位上。  
“你前男友竟然也不来送你，”菅田将晖打着火，冲着米津玄师抱怨，“我还想看看他什么样子呢。”  
“他估计正看着呢，在那边的窗子上，”米津玄师低着头，长长的手指交缠在一起，“巴不得我赶紧走。”  
菅田将晖看着一滴亮晶晶的液体落下来，滴到米津玄师好看的手上。  
“过来。”菅田将晖说到。  
米津玄师只听到一阵衣料摩擦带来的窸窣声，然后自己的脸就被一只手扳向菅田将晖的方向。  
是一个吻。  
菅田将晖的舌尖在自己的嘴唇上描绘着，在自己上嘴唇缺掉的那一小块上舔舐许久，他用自己的牙轻轻叼着米津玄师的下嘴唇，游刃有余地挑逗着米津玄师。  
这换来了米津玄师的回应。米津玄师的吻技并不是很好，这点正中菅田将晖的下怀，他伸手去拉米津玄师的手，在对方的手心里给米津玄师挠痒痒。  
“唔……别闹……”米津玄师把菅田将晖推开，嘴里小声地嘟囔着。他自然知道这个吻是做给自己前男友看的，但是没想到菅田将晖会这么认真，手上还搞起了小动作。  
“好，我不闹了，走吧？”  
米津玄师在菅田将晖身边点点头，看着他坐回自己的位置上，又系上安全带准备开走。在踩下油门之前，菅田将晖纯粹是习惯性地看了一眼身边的人，然后发现他没系安全带。  
“是要我给你系安全带吗？”菅田将晖笑得特别灿烂，作势就要解自己的安全带。  
“欸欸欸不用了。”米津玄师看着菅田将晖，脸腾的一下就红了，慌慌张张地把安全带拽过来，插了好几次才把插头扣好。  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师在一边像一个小孩子一样坐的好好的，嘴角就抑制不住的上扬。  
这家伙还真是别样的可爱。  
两个人回到家，先是忙着把菅田将晖家的客房清理出来好放下米津玄师的东西。客房不大，堆的东西也不多，很快就忙完了。弄完这些之后也没啥事干，只能坐在沙发上随便聊着聊那，美其名曰“联络感情”。  
“我想听你弹弹吉他。”菅田将晖靠在沙发背上，手上捧着一杯凉凉的麦茶。  
米津玄师看了看身边的人，很听话地把自己的吉他拿了过来。  
“菅田君想听什么？”  
“别这么生疏地叫我啊，”菅田将晖靠过来，睁大了眼睛看米津玄师，“叫我あきちゃん。”  
“嗯……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，你想听什么？”米津玄师低着头抱着吉他，好看的手指在每条空弦上弹了两下，校了校音准。  
这把吉他一看就是经常被弹奏的，音准基本上差不了多少。  
“没啥想听的，你就随便弹点吧。”  
米津玄师低着头想了想，手指在弦上划了一下，然后开始了。他弹的是菅田将晖没听过的曲子，节奏不是很快，而且特别的好听。  
他的手指在指板上移动，按压着那些品格。从米津玄师的手下，不缓不急的音符静静地流泻出来。旋律中有点悲伤的情感在空气中蔓延，被两个人吸入身体当中，而这悲伤并不会在下一次呼气的时候被排出去，只能永远地留存在身体里。  
米津玄师弹完之后把吉他抱在怀里，偏头看着菅田将晖，能看到一点被头发遮住的右眼的端倪。  
“这是什么歌，好好听啊。”菅田将晖对着米津玄师报以星星眼。  
「『サンタマリア』。」米津玄师笑得有点腼腆。  
“没听过啊……”菅田将晖在一边挠头，他可不想让米津玄师知道自己在音乐方面比他稍逊一筹。  
“你听过就怪了，因为这个是我写的。”  
米津玄师在他对面笑得开心，手下不安分地又弹了一个乐句。菅田将晖再次被米津玄师吸引到了，没想到米津玄师这家伙写曲子这么好听啊。  
“啊还想听よねちゃん弹别的曲子……よねちゃん弹给我吧。”菅田将晖冲着米津玄师细声细气地撒娇。  
“好。”  
米津玄师总是这样的温柔。  
吉他的声音在空气中温柔地荡漾起来，久久地缭绕在空气里。  
这样的音乐，也不知道是米津玄师怎样找到的呢？菅田将晖这样想着，但是他没问出口，因为估计米津玄师会这样回答：  
“就那样找到的吧。”  
而且他还是会用一种怀想遥远过去时会用的虚幻而飘渺的声音吧。


	3. 三

菅田将晖和米津玄师相处了一段时间之后发现，对方的作息时间跟自己刚刚好相反。米津玄师白天一般都待在家里睡觉或者弹吉他，只有晚上才会出去，一直到第二天早上才会回来。  
这倒不是什么坏事，米津玄师每次回来之后都会给正要上班的自己买好早餐，如果回来的早的话还能准备上一份便当。菅田将晖也渐渐习惯了一回家就能看到玄关处给自己留着的一盏灯，习惯了自己带着恶作剧的心态把在床上睡着的米津玄师叫醒时对方露出的带着点小脾气的神情。  
米津玄师这个人还挺有意思的。菅田将晖跟他待在一块久了就发现，他虽然不怎么说话，整天就喜欢抱着自己的吉他弹，要不就是拿个本子画来画去，还有点消磨不掉的天真和固执。  
不过最近……米津玄师经常在晚上的时候往外跑，还由早上回来变成了上午回来。菅田将晖这会儿倒不习惯了，走的时候屋子里只有他一个，回来的时候还是只有他一个。  
那种米津玄师在的时候的快乐生活也随之一去不复返，菅田将晖在工作日的时候只能继续苦哈哈地吃711的冷饭团，只能在午休的时候下去吃咸了吧唧的拉面。  
但随之而来的是越来越深的疑惑，那就是：米津玄师到底背着自己在外边干什么。  
这颗小小的疑惑种子在菅田将晖的心中就这样深深的种下了，在他心中不知道是嫉妒还是好奇的心理浇灌下长出一棵茂盛的树来。  
总得去看看米津玄师在干什么。  
趁着手里刚刚接完一个不小的单子，事务也清闲了下来，菅田将晖大着胆子跟上司请了探亲假，他上司倒也是个老好人，大手一挥就给批了。  
菅田将晖手里捏着假条塞进包里，在办公室一干人艳羡的眼神里甩着公文包就出门了。  
至于去干什么……那表面上自然是在长时间的工作后休整一段时间，可其实，那不就是知者自明嘛。  
菅田将晖回家前留了个心眼，心说这次绝对不能打草惊蛇，悄悄溜到自己家楼下待着。  
今天班下得早，他躲在一边，等着米津玄师下楼出去，可是等了半天，连自己平常下班的点都到了也没等着那位下来。没办法，万一米津玄师今天就是不想出去呢。菅田将晖说不出是高兴还是失落，灰溜溜地回去了。  
一打开门，菅田将晖垂头丧气地换鞋，穿着袜子踩上地板，向屋里探头探脑，还跟着一句拖着长音的……  
“我回来了——”  
结果在他向里面张望的时候就看到了久违的米津玄师。  
这将近一米九的大个放家里怎么都没法忽视。菅田将晖进门的时候，米津玄师正在厨房给他做晚饭，手里的蛋液刚流进锅里。  
听到门响，米津玄师抬头看了一眼。一看是菅田将晖就立刻露出温柔的笑来。  
“欢迎回家。”  
菅田将晖拎着公文包站在门口，本来就大的漂亮眼睛瞪得溜圆，再加上他的眉毛……嗯，有种说不出的诙谐感。  
“你……”  
“我今天怎么没有晚上出去是吗？”  
米津玄师把话接了过来，声音很温和。  
他低下头，把锅抬起来一点，让蛋液流到锅的前端，用筷子把凝固的蛋液卷上去用筷子按着。  
“我想着最近晚上出去的时候太多了，所以我就想着今天给你做顿晚饭。”  
今天的米津玄师好像有点温柔过头了。他今天说话也是柔柔的，笑起来也是柔柔的，就连空气中有点辛辣的咖喱味也是柔柔的。  
菅田将晖这才反应过来，这家伙不会是在跟自己示弱吧。  
“我今天说试试蛋包饭怎么做，如果做不好的话也只能凑合着吃。”  
说话间手里的第一个蛋包已经好了，米津玄师这才显得有点慌张，“你来帮我一下，我有点端不动这个锅。”  
菅田将晖走过去，从米津玄师的身后和他一起握住锅把，顺着对方的动作把蛋包安全转移到饭上。  
米津玄师这才松了一口气，把锅又放回灶台上。  
菅田将晖看见米津玄师转了转刚刚拿锅的左手手腕，把火关了之后又用右手去揉。  
“你不至于端不动锅吧。”菅田将晖在一边出了声。  
“不是说做蛋包饭嘛……然后练了很多次，手现在有点酸，”对方笑着，用小刀把蛋包切开，从旁边热着咖喱的锅里舀了一勺倒在上面，“快去吃，凉了就不好了。”  
手上端着的蛋包饭热热的，冒着诱人的香味。  
菅田将晖坐在桌子前等着米津玄师回来，思前想后又开了瓶啤酒。  
“你快一点啦。”他冲着还在厨房里忙活的米津玄师说到。  
“来了来了。”  
米津玄师端着自己的盘子出来，那上面是一个不怎么成功的蛋包。  
菅田将晖起身去拿了酒杯过来，一人面前摆上一杯凉凉的还冒着泡的啤酒。  
“吃着还可以吗？”  
米津玄师的神情有点紧张，手上的筷子一个不注意就插进了饭里。  
“嗯嗯嗯”菅田将晖夹了一大口往嘴里塞，话都温温吞吞地说不清楚还不忘了疯狂点头，“比楼哈卖的吼吃。”  
他把这一大口咽下去，脸上露出一个特别满足的笑容。  
“是真很好吃。”  
米津玄师看着菅田将晖，脸上的笑怎么也褪不下去。他的笑容特别温柔，是从骨子里透出来的，找不出一丝做作的痕迹。  
两个人吃完饭，米津玄师就准备把碗收了拿去洗掉。  
“我来，”菅田将晖接过还在发愣的米津玄师手上的餐具，“你都做饭了，碗就我来刷吧。”  
米津玄师靠在门边看着菅田将晖刷碗，感觉手腕的酸痛也没那么明显了。  
“呼……幸好有做饭这个借口，没被他发现……”  
他心中暗想。  
菅田将晖刷完碗，拉着米津玄师到沙发上坐下，顺手打开了电视。  
NHK的新闻依旧是那么无聊，被播报的各方依旧在互相扯皮，那里面说的事都和自己全无关系，自己也漠不关心。  
更何况身边的人比那些东西有意思多了。  
米津玄师乖巧地坐在自己旁边，眼睛直勾勾地盯着面前的电视，看也不看自己一眼。  
菅田将晖贼兮兮地伸手过去戳戳米津玄师的腰，把对方吓得当场破功，一脸惊愕地看着自己。  
两个人好久没有这样近距离亲密地呆在一起，这会儿免不了就有点拘谨，尤其是米津玄师，坐在沙发上直勾勾地看着菅田将晖，也不知道干什么好。  
米津玄师把腿抬上来，一副防备的样子抱着自己的膝盖面对着正侧身靠在沙发上的菅田将晖。  
还挺好玩。  
他向着米津玄师一点点蹭过去，带着一脸他最擅长的坏笑。  
“你你你……你干啥？”米津玄师想往后边躲，结果被沙发靠背拦住了去路，只能眼睁睁看着菅田将晖向自己逼近。  
对面的人把右手五指张开，在自己眼前晃了晃。  
“嗯？”米津玄师不知道他要干什么，只觉得菅田将晖有点意味不明。  
菅田将晖的手指尖细细的，也因为这一点显得格外的灵巧。他把手按到米津玄师的腰侧，又很不安分地探进他的衣服下摆。  
温热的两片皮肤相贴，菅田将晖的手指碰到米津玄师腰上柔腻的皮肤，在享受了一会这样的触感之后，开始不安分地动手动脚。  
所谓动手动脚，就是毫不留情地挠米津玄师的痒痒。很讨他开心的是米津玄师很怕痒，而且左躲右躲也躲不开自己的魔爪。老大一只在沙发上扭来扭去，好看的手伸过来隔着衣服按住自己。  
“别……别瞎闹……”  
米津玄师吸着气求饶。  
菅田将晖就喜欢这样乱闹，得寸进尺地把自己整个身子移过去，手下的动作更加轻巧，逗得米津玄师整个人像个虾米一样弓起来。  
米津玄师一边躲一边违背着自己的意愿嘶嘶吸着气笑，也不拦着菅田将晖跟自己闹，手上按着他的动作不轻不重，明显是在纵容他。  
菅田将晖想往前挪挪，结果跪着的膝盖没立稳，一个重心不稳就要向茶几的方向歪过去。他慌忙伸手去扶，都做好手腕被戳的准备了，歪倒的身子却被什么拦住了。  
是米津玄师刚刚就曲起来的腿，既留给了自己跟他闹的空间，也保护了自己。  
“小心点啊。”  
他冲着自己笑，一直压着自己的手收回来，放在自己的小腹上。  
菅田将晖有点不好意思，毕竟是自己先开始闹的，最后也是自己差点捅出篓子。  
现在这样的场景有点尴尬，菅田将晖又回到自己最开始的姿势，继续看无聊的电视。  
两个人这样呆了一会，后来米津玄师又悄悄挪到菅田将晖身边，靠着他一起跟他一起看。  
时钟渐渐移过“10”这个数字，菅田将晖终于放弃了继续看电视的想法，凑到米津玄师的耳边轻声说道：“我去洗澡。”  
这一声轻飘飘的声音钻进米津玄师的耳朵里，痒乎乎的。  
菅田将晖站起身，到自己的房间摸了换洗的衣服就进了卫生间。  
淋淋不断的水声从里面传出来，和电视的声音混在一起几乎有些震耳欲聋，更不要说菅田将晖还喜欢在洗澡的时候唱歌。  
等到那位从里面出来，米津玄师都不敢看他。虽然说菅田将晖并不可怕，但是米津玄师就是害怕看到他裸露的上身上沾着的水光，害怕看到他拿着毛巾在他透湿的头发大力揉搓。  
米津玄师一边躲着菅田将晖向自己投来的视线，一边趁对方不注意偷偷地瞟。菅田将晖本来想在出来的时候冲着米津玄师扮个鬼脸，却看到那家伙抱着膝盖把脑袋埋到两腿中间，耳朵尖微微泛着红。  
什么嘛，菅田将晖擦着自己头发，带着一点玩味的笑进了卧室。  
米津玄师在外面坐了一会，小心翼翼地起来探头探脑地看菅田将晖在干什么。  
他的卧室开着门，那家伙正毫无形象地沿着床的对角线趴着手里抱着手机看，他用余光看到了米津玄师，就抬头笑了笑。  
“干啥啊？”  
“没事，”米津玄师显得有些窘迫，“我也去洗澡。”  
逃跑一样地从菅田将晖的门口溜走，进了卫生间才发现自己啥都没拿进来。  
果然是乱中出错啊……  
洗完之后米津玄师在腰上围了毛巾，仗着腿长走得快飞速从菅田将晖的可视范围中离开，回到自己的房间换衣服。  
怀着某种自己也不明白的心态，米津玄师一口气把睡衣的扣子系到最上面的一颗，之后防空全身的力气倒在床上。  
前几天晚上都闹的太累，白天又没有休息好，现在浑身都是酸的。把自己包进被子里，把半张脸都埋进柔软的被褥里。  
呼吸。  
这里没有什么人睡过的气息，更像是临时下榻的地方。不过说的也是，自从搬进菅田将晖家之后，自己在这间属于自己的屋子里睡的时候少之又少，不说和菅田将晖睡的时候，就连自己在家都会去菅田将晖的床上睡，无非是睡醒的时候要好好整理一下罢了。  
米津玄师伸手关上房间的灯，外面的光从门口照进来——菅田将晖还没有睡。竭力闭上眼睛，却闻不到什么让自己安心的气息，翻来覆去半天也找不到一丝睡意。  
这边米津玄师心神不定，那边菅田将晖也没好到哪去，表面安逸得很，心里倒盘旋着好多想法，什么米津玄师为什么不来找自己，什么他是不是外边有人了之类的。  
正想着，菅田将晖就听到地板响，一抬头，米津玄师正抱着被子站在门口。  
他本就生的高挑，被子被团成一团抱在怀里，露出他线条优美的小腿和精致的脚踝骨。  
无需多言，这已经是赤裸裸的明示。菅田将晖从床上爬起来，滚到一边给米津玄师留出地方。  
“带什么被子，这么大一双人床，盖一个还不够？”菅田将晖在米津玄师坐在一边，把被子放下之后说道，“还有你只穿个睡衣过来，是在诱惑我吗？”  
“才没有……”  
米津玄师小声说着，手指绞在一起。  
“你倒是躺下啊？”  
菅田将晖有点疑惑，怎么来找我睡觉结果连躺下都不敢？  
米津玄师听了这句话才慢慢动起来，抖开自己的被子躺下，却只占了床边的一点点地方。  
“你过来跟我盖一个吧，” 菅田将晖皱了皱眉，翻过去拉米津玄师，“平常你一个人也睡我床我知道，这会儿就算了。”  
两个人肌肤相贴，两双腿也绞在一起，温温热热的。  
菅田将晖跟米津玄师呆了一会，突然发现了什么。  
“怎么突然硬了，”他的笑容含着无限的深意，是那种暧昧的邀请，“来做吧。”  
不待米津玄师回答，菅田将晖的手就挑起他的内裤边，握住他硬起来的性器。  
米津玄师在颤抖，不知道是因为快感还是慌乱。  
“今天，我来就好。”菅田将晖依旧笑着，手下的动作更加放肆。  
在听到米津玄师压抑不住的喘息之后，菅田将晖吧被子掀开，自己挪到米津玄师的两腿中间，双手拉下米津玄师的内裤，让他硬起来的性器暴露在空气中。  
米津玄师猜到一点他会做什么，就起身拦他。  
“菅田将晖你别……”  
菅田将晖冲他笑了笑，低下头用舌头舔了舔他性器的头部。而这仅仅是前奏，菅田将晖柔软的嘴唇亲了亲它，张开嘴把它含了进去。  
圆润的性器头部在菅田将晖的舌头和嘴唇熟练的配合下渐渐流淌出咸腥的液体，柱体也微微地颤抖着。  
米津玄师竭力压抑自己的喘息，看着菅田将晖用他濡湿的红润嘴唇吞吐自己的性器。这件事他应该做了很多遍，他带着极强侵略性的视线越过米津玄师紧绷的小腹看向米津玄师的眼底，配上他上挑的上目线可谓是别有风情。  
“呜……”  
米津玄师在颤抖，声音从牙缝里流泻出来，无处安放的手最终放在菅田将晖的头上，漂亮的纤细手指无意识地抚摸他有点扎手的头发。  
在给米津玄师做了几次深喉之后，菅田将晖感觉米津玄师腰上的肌肉绷紧了，稍稍向上挺起，这是射精的前兆。  
米津玄师圆润的脚趾因为快感而圈起，湿润的眼睛里含着将掉不掉的眼泪，连耳朵尖都是粉红的，猛一看还以为受了什么欺负。  
不过说的也是，确实是菅田将晖在欺负他。  
“不……你别……我要射了……”米津玄师的手用力，想要把菅田将晖推开。  
不用说菅田将晖也知道米津玄师快了，他的双腿向自己夹紧，肌肉紧绷着，身体也在颤抖。  
米津玄师最后还是没有胜过男人的本能，腰部挺动两下把自己的体液射进了菅田将晖的嘴里。  
菅田将晖在他射干净之后才把嘴唇放开，探身过去让对方好好看着自己，夸张地用舌头把沾到自己嘴角上的乳白液体舔掉，又张开嘴让他看自己口腔中属于对方的体液。  
米津玄师脸红的不行，慌乱地扭过头，声音特别小的几乎像嘟囔一样地说道：“你快吐掉……”  
可是菅田将晖就是不如米津玄师的愿，他很霸道地钳住米津玄师的下巴，让他看着自己把口中的东西咽下去。  
黏糊糊的精液滑下食道，口腔中还残留着一点咽不干净的遗存。借着这点遗存，菅田将晖又凑过去和米津玄师接吻，强硬地撬开对方的牙关逼迫着来了一个舌吻。  
唇舌交缠，交换的不仅是唾液还有米津玄师的精液。两个人分开之后，菅田将晖笑着，声音暗哑。  
“自己的味道很好吧。”  
米津玄师满脸通红，嘴中那点腥膻的液体味道很不好，但是看着菅田将晖那张漂亮的脸，那双闪亮亮的眼睛，那张红润的笑着的嘴，就好像受了什么蛊惑一样点了点头。  
之后他愣了半天才发觉自己干了什么，一把把自己的内裤穿上，用腿把菅田将晖扒拉到一边，伸手拉过被子躺下，背对着菅田将晖，为了表示拒绝他把脑袋都蒙上了。  
菅田将晖失笑，跟着他一起躺下，伸手去揽他的腰，却被对方拍了一下。  
“你好过分啊……”米津玄师扭了两下，依旧没有转过来。  
“我错了，下次不这样了。”  
菅田将晖很无语，明明是米津玄师得了便宜，他还卖乖。  
“行，睡了睡了，”菅田将晖把手搭在米津玄师的腰上，用嘴唇碰碰他的后颈，“晚安。”  
米津玄师点了点头，很小声地说。  
“晚安。”


	4. 四

早上起来，菅田将晖就感觉怀里抱着什么，低头一看米津玄师睡的死死的，把脑袋埋在自己的怀里。  
他的脑袋毛茸茸的，不知道是烫过还是有点自来卷的头发松松散散地落在枕头上，白皙而修长的手放在自己的胸膛和他的脸之间，放松地蜷曲着。平时显露出不出来的右眼这会儿露了出来，不弯不卷但是挺长的眼睫毛落在皮肤上格外的显眼。  
米津玄师完全不是那种一眼看上去就很好看的那种类型，但是相处这么久了之后菅田将晖就发现，他是那种不经意间就把人牢牢地吸引住，在日常每一个普通无比的时刻把自己牢牢地拴在他的身边的人。  
轻手轻脚地从床上下来，赤着脚踩在地板上生怕发出一点声音。他在门口站了一会，最后决定去米津的屋子把米津的手机偷出来。  
米津的手机是没有密码的，这一点菅田将晖早就发现了，但自己也没有因为这点而翻过他手机。何况自己一向对这种事感到不齿，不能凭着自己本事把人留在身边，只知道搞这些歪门邪道算什么本事。  
真没想到有一天自己也沦落到这种地步……  
菅田将晖竖着耳朵特别仔细地听着外面的动静，心脏怦怦地跳。点开米津玄师的LINE，里面第一个是自己，第二个是一个备注名叫A的人。  
点进去看，里面的交流其实也不多，但都是“今天几点？”“还是以前那样子”“多谢款待”这种话。最后一次是在前天，之后两个人再也没说什么。  
菅田将晖皱了皱眉，手上打出几个句子想发，但是又为了避免打草惊蛇，他最后还是退出了LINE，改为把米津玄师的手机定位连到自己的手机上。  
回到自己的房间，米津玄师还在睡，菅田将晖看着这幅安详的画面，脸上露出一点意味不明的笑。  
在洗漱的时候，菅田将晖的脑内已经想好了一套托辞，就说突然要去外边出差一段时间，他倒要看看米津玄师能整出什么花样来。  
等回到屋子里，米津玄师已经醒了，睁着他那双还有点迷糊的眼睛看着自己。他趴在床上看见自己进屋之后笑了笑，之后又把脸埋进了枕头里。  
菅田将晖坐到床边，用手戳了戳米津露出来的脸颊，手感还挺好，戳上去软软的。  
“唔——别闹——”米津拖着长音，在床上扭了扭。菅田觉得好玩不依不饶地接着闹。米津大概不胜其烦，直接把头转过来像只小猫一样往菅田将晖的手上蹭，讨好一样用脸颊去磨蹭菅田温暖的手掌。  
趁着现在米津还有点迷糊，菅田将晖任由他蹭自己的手，由着他伸手拽着自己的睡衣袖子待着。  
“刚刚公司来消息说，我可能要出差，明天就走，大概要一个礼拜之后才能回来。”  
菅田将晖的声音不大，这句话说的时候也好像仅仅是一句安抚，但这对于米津玄师来说可谓是如雷贯耳。  
“你要出差哦……”他的声音特别小，落到菅田将晖的耳朵里就像挠痒痒一样轻。  
米津把脸从菅田将晖的手边移开，自己坐了起来，盘着腿把手放在腿缝中间，低着头，浑身写满了失落。  
“不想让我走吗？”这句对菅田将晖来说是对米津玄师的一种试探，也可能不是。  
“嗯，不想。”米津玄师把头抬起来，静静地盯着菅田将晖的脸看。  
菅田将晖真的很好看，很英气。他的眉眼怎么看都说不出什么缺点，总是亮闪闪的大眼睛无论什么时候看过去都在诱惑着自己沉溺到他的情感和世界里去。  
米津玄师这样看了一会，突然跪起来，伸手用双手捧住菅田将晖的脸。他的手很暖，手指又长刚刚好把菅田的脸颊捧在手上。又这样看了一会之后，埋头亲了下来。  
米津的吻技这么长时间也没长进多少，而且他主动亲人一口还真是少见。菅田将晖心中一喜，伸手揽着米津的腰，反客为主地挑逗他。菅田将晖能听见米津从喉咙里发出来的细小的声音，一切全部都交给菅田将晖来主导，米津的声音和呼吸全被菅田堵在他的嘴里。就算他其实是上位者，也没法从中占到一点便宜。  
菅田将晖正沉迷于他柔软的唇舌和不甚熟练的吻技，却感觉到了一点淡淡的咸湿气息。这种时候谁会去管这玩意，直到把米津亲的气息不稳才放开他。  
不出所料，米津玄师又开始流眼泪，清亮亮的眼睛不红不肿就是水光粼粼的，两行水迹挂在他的脸上。他把一直放在菅田将晖脸上的手拿开，手指小心翼翼地描摹着菅田将晖精致的下颌线，他的动作很轻很轻，像是在抚摸什么珍贵的宝物。  
“要是能早点回来的话就早点回来……”米津的声音在抖，手滑下去揪住菅田的衣服。  
“你可别一走就把我忘了……”  
菅田将晖表面上不动神色，伸手摸摸他毛茸茸的头发，把他拉进自己的怀里。  
“嗯，不会忘了的。”  
米津玄师把手环过去抱着菅田将晖，任性地把脑袋埋到他的颈窝里，那块的衣服很快就有点潮乎乎的。  
“我去做早饭，”菅田将晖放开他，起身下床，“一会好了我叫你。”  
米津玄师任由他离开，自己可怜兮兮地跪坐在床上，手又不自觉地埋到了自己的腿缝里。  
他这样坐了一会之后，起身去找菅田将晖。  
菅田将晖正在厨房里做早饭听见脚步声抬头一看，米津只穿着睡衣站在门口，仅能勉强遮住敏感部位的衣角下面是露在空气中和他自己的体型很相称的一双长腿。  
“你进来吧，”菅田将晖看了一会，见他也不进来就是站在门口看着自己待着就想笑，“我又不会吃了你。”  
米津玄师听了这句话之后，脸上突然飞起一抹红，冲菅田将晖笑了笑就飞速溜走了。  
菅田将晖看着这一幕，轻轻笑了笑又继续手上的动作。过了一会米津玄师又回来了，这次倒是把自己的裤子穿上了，赤着脚踩在地板上。这么大一个人轻手轻脚地向自己走过来，就算是再小心也还是被菅田察觉到了。  
“你行啦，”菅田将晖手上端着锅煎鸡蛋，正想给它翻面就被米津从后面抱住了，“欸欸欸你别这样，还开着火呢。”  
米津手松了松，还是没放开，像只大型犬一样在菅田将晖的后颈上蹭来蹭去，闻着他发尾上残存的洗发水的味道。  
菅田将晖的味道很年轻，清清爽爽的，像是在春天萌发的植物的新芽一样带着蓬勃的生机，又好像夏天清晨带着露珠的松树或者竹，是非常好闻的味道。  
菅田将晖的一切一切都是米津玄师从未见过的东西，这些多么让他着迷啊。  
“あきちゃん……”  
“你要早点回来，我等着你。”  
米津的声音软乎乎的，擦着自己耳边过去。  
“嗯，我会的。”  
菅田将晖把锅里的鸡蛋转移到一边准备好的盘子里，腾出手来扒拉米津紧紧抱着自己的双臂。  
“你先放手啦，吃饭吃饭。”  
一边面包机里的面包片早就已经烤好，上面带着诱人的金黄色的痕迹，菅田将晖把面包用夹子夹出来，在上面放好煎好的鸡蛋，又撒上胡椒盐，再佐以洗好的生菜。  
米津玄师亦步亦趋地跟在菅田将晖后面，在他面前拉开椅子乖乖地坐好，看着对方把盘子端到自己面前。  
两个人吃饭的时候静默无言，米津玄师的视线也总是有意无意地往菅田将晖那边跑。  
等吃完早饭，米津玄师坐在一边的沙发上显看着摊在沙发上看手机的菅田将晖，这期间他张了好几次嘴，但是啥也没说出来。  
菅田将晖被他盯得发毛，连这一脸岁月静好地看着手机的样子都是自己故作镇定地装出来的，自己的余光一直注视着米津玄师，自然也注意到了他好几次想打破这令人尴尬的沉默的举动。  
“哎你想说什么就说嘛，闹得这么拘谨干嘛，咱俩又不是第一天见面。”菅田将晖最后还是忍不住开了口，把手机甩到茶几上坐起来看着米津玄师。  
米津玄师乍一对上菅田将晖的视线还显得不太习惯，连忙把自己的脸转过去装作没看着菅田将晖的样子，不自觉地搓了搓自己的手，显得格外的局促。  
“没，没什么。”  
这一定是有点什么了，菅田将晖眯了眯眼，在沙发上挪了挪坐到米津玄师的身边，手搭上他的大腿。  
“不，你肯定有什么事瞒着我，说吧没事。”  
米津玄师依旧没有看着自己，他的视线落在一边的一盆被自己养的要死不活的绿色植物上。  
“之前……不是有给你弹过曲子嘛，然后又听了你唱歌觉得还是挺好听的……”  
他的手放在膝盖的内侧，不安地搓着。  
“然后就抱着想给你写歌的心情，给你写了一首……”  
菅田将晖一听就来了兴趣，伸手拽过米津玄师的手摇了摇。  
“真的吗？想听よねちゃん弹给我欸。”  
米津玄师羞涩地笑了笑，从菅田将晖的手中脱离出来，起身去拿自己的吉他。  
米津玄师的吉他是一把很普通的木吉他，声音也不是很亮的那种，带着点忧郁的闷声。  
“我开始了。”  
米津用发圈拢着自己的头发，又伸手把左边垂落的几缕发丝拨到耳后，手指按上指板，右手的指尖在琴弦上滑动。  
带着悲伤意味的音符从手下流出，听起来好像是夏日闷热的起着雾的清晨。  
「袖丈が覚束ない夏の終わり  
明け方の電車に揺られて思い出した  
懐かしいあの風景  
たくさんの遠回りを繰り返して  
同じような街並みがただ通り過ぎた  
窓に僕が写ってる」  
说不上悲伤说不上哀怨的歌词被米津唱了出来，带着他自己特有的沙哑质感的嗓音。  
「どれだけ背丈が変わろうとも  
変わらない何かがありますように  
くだらない面影に励まされ  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う」  
这首歌是米津玄师的呼喊吗？菅田将晖坐在一边静静地听着，心中盘旋着许多的想法，他没法忽视这首歌中的悲伤情绪，也不能抹杀掉它其中蕴含的那种微小的希望。  
米津玄师又弹了几个音之后停了下来，冲着菅田将晖很腼腆地笑了。  
“后面这点是给你写的，是想让你来唱的……”  
“怎么还有我的部分呢？”  
菅田将晖有点疑惑。  
“写的时候就想着没有你是不行的那种，就是没有你的话这首歌也就不成立了。”  
“嗯，你接着唱吧，我还挺想听的。”  
唱到后面，米津自己偷偷改了歌词改了调子，不过也只有自己知道。  
「どれだけ無様に傷つこうとも  
終わらない毎日に花束を  
くだらない面影を追いかけて  
今も歌う今も歌う今も歌う

朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何故か訳もないのに胸が痛くて  
滲む顔 霞む色

今更悲しいと叫ぶには  
あまりに全てが遅すぎたかな  
もう一度初めから歩けるなら  
すれ違うように君に会いたい 

朝日が昇る前の欠けた月を  
君もどこかで見ているかな  
何もないと笑える朝日がきて  
始まりは青い色。」  
最后的几个音符被拨了出来，和米津玄师唱出来的歌词一起消失在了空气中。  
菅田将晖试着去猜里面的含义，好像是作为伙伴的两个人终于长大，想着年纪样貌身高都已经改变着对方的心思也应该与青涩的时候不一样了，却没想到用真心去试碰的时候，两个人都想着对方。这样的没有变化的东西震惊了两个人。但是未来无望，再不是学生和伙伴的两个人，已经不可能在生活在同一个轨迹上了。  
可是那样依旧想着对方的心情依旧从未改变过，这样的情感真是分外动人。  
米津玄师是在试探什么吗？还是在呼唤什么呢？  
他带着试探的眼神看向菅田将晖，脸上带着微笑。  
“很好听，”菅田将晖的眼眶有点红，“很动人。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
米津玄师这才咧开嘴笑了，用手拢了拢头发。  
“喜欢就好。”  
“陪我看场电影吧，我之前买了好多盘，但一直找不到时间看。”  
菅田将晖从电视柜下面随便抽出一张放到DVD机里。  
恋爱电影一向是那么的无聊，男女主角之间你来我往，在一起之后又分开，互相又单独组建了家庭，最后在一个车站相遇。  
菅田将晖和米津玄师靠在一起，也不说话，但是手渐渐靠近，最后拉在一起。  
电影的最后，是男女主角最后的擦肩而过之后的觉察，最终也无疾而终的爱情。  
主题曲响起，米津突然说话了。  
“我们不要像他俩那样，好吗？”  
菅田将晖听了这句话之后转过来，在米津的上唇落下一个吻。  
“只要你还喜欢我，我还喜欢你，只要我们还互相信赖，就不会变成他俩那样。”  
米津玄师把额头抵上菅田将晖的，然后轻轻点了点头。


	5. 五

当天晚上，米津静静地陪着菅田帮他收拾行李，行李的东西很简单，不过是平常上班会穿的衣服什么的，可是米津郑重得好像这是一次会许久不归的久别一样，把经手的每一件衣服都叠的整整齐齐，再小心翼翼地放到行李箱里。  
菅田将晖倒不在乎，随手往里扔着东西，米津也不生气，一件一件捡起来把它们码在行李箱里。  
事物又开始就会有结束，俩人没弄一会菅田的小行李箱就被装满了。米津把行李箱合上，立到一边的墙上。  
“弄完了哦。”米津玄师温柔地笑了笑，坐到一边的床上，就在菅田的身边。  
对方静静地点了点头，把手伸了过来，让两个人十指相扣。米津的手指很长很好看，菅田将晖的手很匀称精致，两只手握在一起好像是什么精美的艺术品一样。  
“よねちゃん，よねちゃん——”菅田一边小声叫着这个亲昵的名字，一边靠在米津玄师的身上，另一只手悄悄伸过来按在两个人相握的手上，“看着我啦。”  
“嗯？”  
米津玄师身体稍微向旁边一倾，转头看着菅田将晖。  
他冲着米津笑一笑，呲着自己的小白牙，显得整个人有点不怀好意。  
“来做吧。”  
他的声音特别肯定，一点也不轻浮，不是那种随口一说的邀请。  
“欸？怎么突然……”  
米津显然是不知道怎么应对了，脸上噌地窜上一抹红晕。  
“我明天就要走了哦，不来做一次吗？况且最近都没有好好地做一次……”  
菅田一边用自己软乎乎的声音说着，另一边握着米津手的手指不安生地蜷起来挠着对方的手背。  
米津张了张嘴，自己的脸现在热热的，从菅田的视角看想必已经是羞红了脸。  
菅田看着米津张开又闭上了的嘴唇，脸上的微笑更灿烂了，好看的眼睛也眯了起来。他拉着米津的手晃了晃，把脸凑到过去用自己的舌尖舔他的耳廓。  
“来吧よねちゃん——”菅田的声音被他压得挺低，一个劲地通过自己的耳朵往心里钻。  
“好久没做了嘛，来嘛……”  
“我还没做清洁……”米津现在脸红的不行，侧着脸躲着菅田的视线。  
“你去做，我等着，”菅田把手收了回去，乖巧地放在膝盖上，“求求你了。”  
“好吧。”  
米津玄师站起来，低头看着菅田将晖，声音稍微低下去了一点。  
“就许你这一次哦。”  
菅田本来以为米津不想同意的，在一边垂头丧气的，一听这句话他立刻来了精神。  
“好——”  
菅田坐在自己的床上，听着卫生间里传来的一阵阵水声，脸上出现了一个难以言表的表情。  
米津玄师到底是什么，菅田将晖难以去形容他。他本能地觉得米津不想自己之前想象的那样简单，他对自己不像是单纯的恋人之间的喜欢，也不要是很明显的想要利用自己做什么或者想从自己这里得到什么。  
他就像夏夜中盛开的一朵白色花朵，清爽的带着水气的淡淡香味散发到空气中，是那种很吸引人的难以捉摸的味道，但你要真去追寻他的香味，就会发现那味道无处觅寻。并且如果想要去真正地接触到他，看到他的真实面目，你就要穿过他身边的层层黑暗，才能看到他在月光下熠熠生光的盈盈笑意。  
「フラワーウォール、  
目の前に色とりどりの花でできた、  
壁が今立ちふさがる、  
僕らを拒むのか何かから守るためなのか、  
解らずに立ち竦んでる、  
それを僕らは運命と呼びながら、  
いつまでも手をつないでいた。」  
菅田将晖小声哼唱着这一段歌词，这是前两天自己很喜欢的一位v家制作人新投稿的一首歌，这两天反复听了几遍已经记得挺清楚的了。  
米津这一弄并没有很久，他从卫生间出来的时候一直低着头，也不敢看菅田将晖。微卷的长发垂到脸边，遮住了他犹如浮世绘中描绘的，有点上挑的眼睛。菅田看不到他的表情，但是他能猜到米津现在一定是红着脸，好像新婚时的女人一样。  
“我……弄完了……”米津手扒着门框，只露出半张脸来。  
那句好久之前在某本书里读到的唐诗是怎么说来着？“千呼万唤始出来，犹抱琵琶半遮面……”  
屋子里亮着灯，显得房间里格外的温馨，而窗外已是星辰漫天，在夜色之下这城市已经上演了无数悲欢离合和人生末日。米津露着自己的半张脸，亮晶晶的眼睛看着菅田将晖笑，那里面带着点期待带着点温和。  
“‘玫瑰是什么，是生来就为被斩首的头颅’，”米津玄师一边说着这句话，一边从屋子里走出来。“那我是什么呢？”  
他用的是故意带点西方口音的声调，屋子里的灯光打在米津玄师的脸上，显得他的脸的轮廓格外的幽深，好像西方古典油画中描绘的典雅贵族一样，他现在的动作也有一种消退不去的优雅，一种不属于这里的美。  
回忆从最深处升起来，菅田将晖想起小时候第一次被妈妈带着去看在剧院里上演的歌剧，那里面的所有演员都用这样的高贵口吻说话，轻佻的好像不应该存在于这个世界上。那或许是最早自己对美的启蒙，直到现在也无法忘记。  
“你是生来就为被采摘的果实，生来就要让人在其中窒息的漫天细小黄花，”菅田将晖站起来，脚下踩着舞蹈一样的步伐向着米津玄师走去，“你是我的日和星。”  
菅田将晖把手伸过去，微微弯腰行了个礼。  
“请随我来。”  
米津笑着把自己的手伸过去，握住对方伸过来的手。两个人的手指都很温暖，互相牵扯摇摆直到两个躯体都堆叠到床上。  
菅田用鼻尖抵上米津的鼻尖，呲着自己的牙轻轻地笑，他很放肆地伸出舌尖去舔米津的上嘴唇，又随之给了对方一个热烈的亲吻。  
这个亲吻极尽粘腻交缠，菅田将晖使尽了浑身解数来进行它，直到米津玄师脸都憋红了也没放开他，还顺便趁这个时候引导米津脱掉两个人身上的衣服。菅田的嘴唇温柔炽热，在米津玄师的嘴唇上辗转描摹。而真正的战争却在舌尖之上，对于菅田将晖来说勾引和挑逗都是做熟的事情，这正好能换来下位者喉间舒服的细小呻吟。  
菅田放开对米津玄师的桎梏，抬起上身冲着他笑。菅田的笑容很温和，而眼睛里带着富有侵略性的火星，像是木炭燃烧时在空中飘飞的光点。两个人的手紧贴交缠，好像久别的恋人一样难舍难分。  
“在一起这么久，也没问你喜欢怎么做，”菅田笑嘻嘻的，握着米津玄师手的手指柔和地收紧又放开，“告诉我吧，我今天按你喜欢的来做。”  
两个人也奔放过也温和过，但是米津始终是作为承受着的一方将自己的对待全盘吃下，也没有表达出什么特别的意味，看不出他到底喜欢什么样的方式。  
米津扬头，温热的红润嘴唇蹭过菅田小巧的凉凉的耳垂，他的声音很小，完全是唇舌间气流发出来的声音。  
“是你的话怎样都好。”  
温柔也好粗暴也好，米津玄师就好像一个生来就被准备好的容器，无论怎样都可以不带一丝情感的接受。在菅田将晖不知道的地方，他经历了无数男人各种各样的对待，追寻的却不过是被充满的短暂满足而已。  
“你不怕我弄疼你吗？”菅田将晖皱了皱眉，好看的眼睛也眯了起来。  
“弄疼不错呢，能感觉到被好好地对待着。”米津的语气平平淡淡。  
温柔也很好，能感受到被真实地珍惜着；但是疼痛更好一点，能感受到被真实地充满了，也能感受到一点自认为是“爱”的东西。不过说到底，倒不如说做爱就是件不错的事吧，双方坦诚相见，那些能带来安全感的附庸全被搁置，只有赤条条的本真人类面面相觑，互相用肉体表达着仅能维持一晚的爱意。  
至于菅田将晖……能遇见已经是自己从来没期待过的最好的东西了，他对自己做什么都是好的。  
米津的笑有一点迷离，像是一只发情的猫。菅田眯着眼睛审视着对方，心中闷着一些不好说明的感觉，描述起来的话好像是胸腔里关了一只一直在闷闷敲响的鼓，带的自己的心情也闷闷的。  
用大拇指去摩擦米津的嘴唇想再给他一个吻，对方柔软的舌尖已经像一条游蛇一样缠绕上来。米津的眼睛可能是因为潮湿的缘故显得朦胧起来，他伸手抓住自己的手腕，半闭着眼睛带着一脸满足用自己的舌头绕着菅田的食指和中指打转。  
这就有点过分了。酥麻的感觉沿着神经从手指尖灌进大脑，之前自己已经想好的该怎么做的想法一下子全被冲跑，只剩下“想操他”这单一的想法。  
米津正沉迷于菅田皮肤温暖微咸的质感，这源头就自行离开了。他睁开眼，小声哼哼着想在重温一下刚刚的体验。  
“交给我吧。”菅田将晖的声音像是从胸前深处打捞出来一样深沉，他把手伸向米津的后穴，那里如同春季盛开的花朵一般娇嫩，正渴求着其他事物的进入。  
一根手指探了进去，肠道因为突然的进入而绷紧，又因为主人的意志而放松下来，米津的准备工作做的很完善，扩张和润滑都已经弄好，现在已经是可以直接进去的程度。菅田象征性地用三根手指在里面抽动几次，刺激着米津前列腺上那一小块肠壁。  
“嗯……あきちゃん……进来吧……”米津的声音如同沉醉于秋风中的落叶一般抖动着。  
菅田冲他敷衍地笑一笑，探过身子去拿床头柜里的避孕套。  
一只手抓住了他撑在床上的手腕，菅田回头看去，米津满面红霞，水润的眼睛着迷地看着自己。  
“今天……能不能不要带……”他的声音越说越小，但是就算到了最后也能被清清楚楚地听到，“想被射进来……”  
菅田听了这句话，维持着当前的动作愣了一会才明白。  
“你要想好。”  
“嗯。”  
米津松开握着菅田手腕的手，让他再跨坐到自己的身上。  
“今天……能不能我在上面……”米津说了这么一句。  
“啊？我可啥也没准备啊。”菅田将晖被吓到了，刚刚他不是还说想被射进去，现在这又是什么情况啊。  
“就是，”米津深吸一口气，“骑乘位。”  
菅田被米津压在床上，这会儿的身高比才看着像那么回事。米津握住菅田将晖已经硬了半天的性器，慢慢地坐了下去。  
米津在坐下去的时候一直屏着呼吸，直到把对方的欲望全部吞下去之后才长长的出了一口气。稍微缓了一会，他开始自己挺动腰部，二人交合的地方渐渐发出水声。  
这是双方还没尝试过的体位，娇嫩的肠壁直接接触上男人的热烫性器。米津好像在使用菅田的性器自慰一样，用圆润的头部刺激自己的敏感点，肠道一次次收缩，带着两个人一点点积累起快感。  
“あきちゃん……あきちゃん……”  
米津轻声呼唤着，这句话毫无实质，他只是单纯的想要呼唤菅田将晖而已。  
他身体后仰，脖颈到臀部拉出一条曲线，嘴角有口涎流下，顺着脖颈往下流淌，画出一道淫靡的痕迹。  
“唔……好棒……里面……被搅动着……很舒服……”米津的嗓音现在细细的，如同丝线一样缠绕上菅田将晖。  
菅田感受到米津后穴一次次的收缩，他把手放在米津的腰上，在他摆动腰部的时候加一把力，自己也随着他的动作迎合着挺动自己的腰。  
不用多久菅田就感受到米津的呻吟里带了哭腔，并且开始了无意义的求饶。  
“我可以射在里面吗？”  
“不行……あきちゃん……哈啊……射在里面可……可以的……”  
身体一次次被填满，热烫的事物在自己身体里一次次进入，这是多么快乐的事情啊。  
终于身体经受不住这样的动作，米津在一次敏感点被刺激后再也没能忍住，后穴不断抽搐，把菅田将晖的性器引导向更深的地方，强迫他把微凉的体液射进自己身体的深处，自己也射了出来。  
米津双眼涣散，机械地从菅田身上下来，后穴依旧在小幅度地收缩着，不舍地吐出一点点混着润滑剂的属于菅田将晖的精液。  
“あきちゃん……”他一下子倒在菅田将晖身边，嘴唇因为刚刚长时间的吸气而有点干裂。  
“你别忘了我哦……”他的眼睛湿湿的，马上眼泪就要破开极限流下来了。  
“我不会的。”  
“你发誓。”  
“我发誓。”


	6. 六

“今天就不用送了，我自己去车站就好，”菅田将晖手上拎着自己的自己的行李箱,还拿着一袋米津刚刚给他买的早餐，“等我到了给你发消息。”  
“嗯，”米津回答的声音不大，伸手拽了拽对方的袖子,“我会想你的。”  
菅田冲他笑笑，反手拉住米津现在凉凉的手，一把拽过来给了他一个拥抱。米津因为身高的原因有点驼背，长大了改了好久也没改过来，因为身高显得很大只的他在菅田的怀里却刚刚好。  
米津的手在空中无所适从地挥舞了两下，最后很慢很慢地放到了他的后背上。菅田倒是毫不在意这一点，双臂很用力地把对方圈在怀里，手在他的后背上拍了两下。  
“我走了哦。”  
拥抱来的很突然失去的也很突然，米津大睁着眼睛看着菅田砖头冲着自己笑着打开房门，走出去，向着自己挥挥手，很绅士地说了。  
“じゃなー”  
房门关上，这个家，不这个房间里突然就变得黑暗下来，就只剩下自己一个人了。  
就算是灯一直开着也没用，就算是把自己的音响都开到最大声也没用，就算是缩到菅田的床上，手里抱着他的被子身体也被包的严严实实地也没用，再多再多的外来的事物都不能掩盖又是自己一个人的事实。  
啊——刚刚分开就开始想念他了啊，明明连十分钟都没有啊——  
放在一边的手机突然震动了起来，米津一点一点蹭过去拿过来看，是那位菅田曾经看到过的叫做A的人打来的电话。  
“嗯，是我，啊明白了，今天吗？好，嗯，还在那个地方，啊……这样，好好，我知道了。嗯，好。再见。”  
果然，最后还是逃不过，明明是想就这样到此为止吧，不再继续了吧，但是还是没逃过最会纠缠的那位。  
那位，野田洋次郎。  
米津其实已经挺不愿意去找他了，就连上次去自己内心已经觉得“嗯，不能再这样下去了”，毕竟自己和菅田在一起好像也不错呢。  
回顾自己曾经的生活，那些徘徊回转于许多男人之间，无论和谁都是浅尝辄止，无论如何开始都会在床上作为结束，无论一起度过怎样的时光都会以自己被抛弃而告终。那时候的生活每一天都被塞得满满的，每一天都被男人深深地进入填满，好像这样就可以填补上那个永远也弥补不上的缺少的安全感的空洞。  
米津把自己的脸埋进枕头里，竭力阻止自己的泪腺分泌出液体。在这里哭出来的话一定是不被允许的的，因为如果真的哭出来的话，这里仅存的菅田的气息也会被自己覆盖的吧。  
就这样胡乱地想着，米津窝成小小的一团，在菅田残留的气息的包裹下陷入了纠缠的睡眠。  
等到他醒来的时候，离和野田洋次郎见面的时间已经很近了。米津慌慌张张地起来，简单去清洗了一下，随便抓了衣服换上，出了门才发现上面已经被菅田喷上了他常用的香水，虽然味道很淡，但是能闻出来不是自己的味道。  
欸？往常菅田是不会做出这种事的啊，因为两个人就算是表面上说在一起了，实质性也同居了，但是很少做出来这样明显的宣誓。  
是不是在某种程度上自己已经被发现了？自己每天晚上出去并不是因为有着什么bandman活动，而是单纯地去找其他人来满足菅田一个人并不足够满足的空虚。  
坐上地铁，米津拿着手机随便地刷着，一条消息突然蹦了出来，是菅田发来的。米津做贼心虚吓了一跳，手一滑差点把手机掉在地上。  
这一下子吓得米津手指都出汗了，手指在屏上滑了几下才点开那条信息。  
“我到啦，你在家记得好好吃饭好好睡觉，也记得想我哦！”  
接着又是一条，是一个小人戴墨镜耍帅的表情。  
“搞什么啊这家伙。”米津笑得眼睛都眯了起来，一副很开心的样子，可是眼角莫名显得亮晶晶的。  
漂亮修长的手指在屏幕上灵巧地跳动，发的消息无非就是让对方放心。  
米津从自己走过很多次的那站下车，熟门熟路地向着自己的目标地走去。终点就是米津常常去的那家酒店，他一进去就被接待员很熟悉地被说了房间号给了房卡，轻车熟路地去了那间房。  
推开房门，野田洋次郎正坐在床上看手机，嘴里还哼着什么歌。一看到米津进来，他就抬起头，给了他的一个很开心的笑容。  
“来了啊米酱！”他从床上跳起来，扑过来给了他一个很大方的拥抱。  
“欸？”他像是巨型树袋熊一样挂在米津身上，很仔细地闻了闻他身上的味道。  
“你怎么突然开始喷了香水，”他察觉到了米津想要离开的趋势，收紧手臂把米津紧紧地圈在怀里，“这也好像不是你会喜欢的那种味道啊。”  
“来见我身上还带着别人的味道吗？”  
“没有……”米津的声音很小，眼睛直勾勾地看着一边的地面。  
“果然啊，”野田洋次郎的声音低下去了，“背着我去找别的男人，还在身上留下他的味道，是因为我不能满足你吗？”  
事情变得危险了，米津很清楚野田生起气来是个什么样子，绝对不是自己能够承受的了的。  
野田洋次郎把他放开，用一种他很少见到的眼神看着自己。  
那种眼神是自己最害怕的，很冷漠，好像越过自己在看着什么东西，并且里面毫无爱意。  
米津下意思地挣脱开野田洋次郎的怀抱，向后退了两步。野田因为他的后退，也向前逼近了两步，明明身高上矮了很多，气势上却完全压了过去。  
“背着我做出这样的事，一点也不感到抱歉吗？”  
“那个……没确定关系之前……应该是没有关系的吧。”  
米津大着胆子回答道。  
“哦？”野田洋次郎抬起眼睛，一双眼睛里没有灯光照进来会有的反光，显得有种说不出来的冰冷意味，“你不就是这样的人吗？确定了关系和没确定不一样吗？对待谁不都是一样的吗？”  
他伸手过来，一把抓住自己冰冷的手。  
“手很凉啊，在害怕吗？”  
“做出这样的事应该要补偿我的吧？”野田洋次郎的脸上出现了一个不那么光彩的笑容。  
“最近会有空吗？”野田把米津的手拉过来，做出很体贴的样子把他拉到床上，“要不要一起出去玩一段时间？”  
这就可以了吗，不会生气了吗？ 米津有点惊讶，偷偷用眼睛瞥了一眼对方。  
“刚刚好请了假，你应该有空吧？”  
“可以空出来一点点……”  
“嗯，这样啊，那一起去泡温泉吧，刚刚好可以放肆一下。”  
也不是说不行，但是万一菅田提前回来了，但是回到家看到家里没人在等他多不好啊。因为自己知道孤独是多么可怕，所以不想让他也知道孤独是多么痛苦。  
“嗯。”  
野田洋次郎自然不会知道对方在想些什么，并且是觉得米津这样大概就是同意了，很开心地凑过来在米津的耳边说着什么。  
“补偿的话从今天就开始好吗？”野田的声音低着，从中透出一点难以察觉的危险，“不答应的话我可是就会走哦。”  
这叫自己如何拒绝，不这叫作为米津玄师的自己完全无法拒绝。从一出生就不清楚何为人类的自己，不明白何为爱的自己，只能将别人在自己身边陪伴着这样的事情理解为爱，只能将这样稀少的爱紧紧聚拢在身边来满足自己身体内那个永远也填不满的缺少安全的空洞。  
自不必说，野田叫自己过来完全就是为了这种事，虽然自己也很不愿意做就是了。  
米津被压倒在床上，任由野田洋次郎用他早就准备好的绳子把自己的手绑在一起，再用另一根绳子固定到床头。  
身上穿着的衬衫扣子被野田洋次郎一颗一颗被解开，露出下面掩盖着的精致肉体。因为手被绑住，整个人的身体都被优雅地拉伸开，像一张被充分展开的修长的弓。  
“真是不错的景色啊。”  
野田洋次郎脸上带着玩味的神色，坐到床边伸出手去抚摸米津养的很白的身体。手掌下的肉体温暖而滑嫩，因为不知道将要发生什么而微微颤抖着。  
“如何？”野田洋次郎笑着，修长的手指按压上米津的胸部，用修剪得很短的指甲掐了掐已经有点硬起来的乳尖。米津已经被许多男人调教得敏感的身体很快地作出了回应， 仅仅因为这一点些许的快乐就兴奋起来。  
酥麻的感觉从胸部扩散开去，他下意识地想去躲开，免得发出什么羞耻的声音，但是双手被牢牢地禁锢在床头上，身体再怎么动也是主动把自己送进虎口。  
“洋次郎君，不要……”米津做出一副可怜兮兮的样子，好象这样就能换来对方稍微温柔一点的对待。  
“说了今天是要补偿我的吧，所以你今天是不是都要听我的啊？”野田洋次郎做出一副受了委屈的样子，一双手在米津的身上隔着衣服游走，衣料带来的若有若无的触感撩拨着米津玄师，让他不得不起了点反应。  
“这不是挺舒服的吗，”野田的手抚摸着米津起伏着的小腹，手掌温暖的热度传导进米津的身体里，“你看下面已经硬起来了哦。”  
“不……不要……”米津小声说着，曲起腿来掩盖自己已经硬了的事实，修长而曲线优美的小腿并拢在一起，提上去的裤脚下露出他精致的脚踝骨。  
“诚实一点嘛，只有诚实的孩子才会有奖励哦，”野田的手伸到米津的两腿之间，熟练地解开他的裤子，连带着把它脱下来，“我今天可是做足了准备啊。”  
“什么……准备？”米津的脑子没转过来，把头低下来直愣愣地看着在那笑得很开心的野田洋次郎，他正埋头在他的包里找着什么。  
“我带了这个，”他从包里掏出了一个很暧昧的粉色的小东西，“米酱应该还没试过吧。”  
他把那个东西递到自己的眼前，那颗粉色的小东西还连着一条线，线的另一边握在野田洋次郎的手里。  
欸？跳蛋吗？  
米津看着他把那玩意打开，在上面挤上润滑液，探向自己的后穴。振动着的跳蛋被温柔的肠壁吞到里面，小小的一颗刚刚好抵上最里面那一块最敏感的一点。  
“作为惩罚。”  
野田洋次郎说到。  
外面的天已经黑了下来，菅田将晖正在外面赶路，目的地正是这里。红色的目标点在屏幕上格外的显眼，下面那一小行酒店的名字深深地刺进自己的眼睛里。  
米津他背着自己在和别人开房？  
菅田怀着这样的疑问走进这家酒店，用手机翻出一张米津和自己的合照递到前台接待员的面前。  
“有见过这个人吗？”  
“啊见过的，你也是来找他的吗？”接待的女生冲他笑了笑，“我可以给你他隔壁的房间，但是你最好现在不要去打扰他们，另外那个跟他在一起的人不是什么好惹的。”  
菅田还没弄明白怎么回事，就被牵引着登了记，被女生熟门熟路地给他开好了房，半强迫地把房卡塞进他的手里。  
“这边请，电梯在那边。”  
女生微笑着把菅田将晖送走，在他走出去之后轻轻摇了摇头。  
“又是一个。”  
菅田将晖直到坐上了电梯，才反应过来发生了什么。  
“米津他肯定来过很多次吧。”  
他刷开房门，里面是一间很普通的大床房。  
“她叫我不要过去……吗？”菅田小声嘟囔着，他能听见一点从隔壁传来的动静，那个声音很熟悉，无疑是米津玄师会发出来的，情动时候的声音。  
因为有着墙壁的阻挡，隔壁的声音听起来并不是十分的清楚，但是这些也足够了，这并不会影响菅田将晖的脑子里想象到隔壁的情景。  
他能想象到米津是怎么把腿圈在对方的腰上，是怎么样连白皙的脚面都绷紧，是怎么用他沙哑的嗓子发出动人的呻吟，是怎么用他那双尤其清澈动人的眼神看着自己身上的人吸引着他下一步的对待，是怎么在快要高潮的时候语无伦次地求饶……  
就像现在这样……  
自己能听见隔壁传过来的米津的呻吟声，含含糊糊地用奶音说着不要，抽气和哭声模模糊糊地传过来，挑拨着自己也硬了起来。  
他能想象到米津所有的样子，每一次他和自己做爱的样子都被自己牢牢地记在脑子。  
鬼使神差地把手伸进自己的裤子里，完全是为了快点射出来而不加章法地撸动着自己的欲望。  
但是他有听不见的声音，米津在将要射精的那一刻轻轻呼喊了自己的名字。  
“你说什么？”野田洋次郎的声音危险地透过墙壁传到菅田将晖的耳朵里，“在我这里叫别人的名字是很危险的哦。”  
然后菅田将晖听见米津一声很压抑的呻吟，然后是一声黏糊的声音：“你怎么射在里面……”  
之后的声音菅田听不到了，他的手停了下来，脑子里反复的只有这一句话，想的也只有这句话。那个人，把他肮脏的东西射进米津的身体里，射进他喜欢的人的身体里……  
野田洋次郎起身，把自己的为了方便做爱而解开的衣服系上，刚刚做爱的时候他只是解开腰带和裤链，现在俨然一副正经人的样子。他把放在一边的跳蛋再次放进米津玄师的身体里，自己穿上衣服，当着米津的面把门打开，扳开一边的挡头，回头冲着米津笑了笑。  
“就这样吧，要是谁过来推开门都能看到你现在这副样子哦，”野田洋次郎的笑容越发浓厚，“我先走了，一会把明天的地址发给你，记得下午到，我晚上过去。”  
“记得做好准备哦。”  
他走了。  
门被掩上，屋里的灯也被关上了，外面走廊的灯光照进来细细的一线，昏黄的一线。  
米津看着那扇门，竭力不发出一点声音，但是好死不死地那颗跳蛋正抵在自己的敏感点上，逼得自己的眼泪一点点流出来。  
然后门被打开了。  
米津玄师被吓了一跳，双腿本能地蜷起来，身体无助地扭动着，想要把自己看起来不这么糟糕。  
“菅田……君？”  
门口人的剪影是自己最为熟悉的人，他向着自己走过来，坐在床边。屋子里的光很暗，让米津看不清菅田的面容。  
“我……你……”  
米津开了口，但又不知道说什么。  
“别说别的，你怎么会这样？”  
菅田将晖的声音很冷漠，是米津玄师最怕的。  
但是在这种情况下，很奇怪的是自己的声音却显得格外的冷静。  
“帮我把灯开一下吧，我……应该能给你说清楚。”


	7. 七

“啊，那位发给我了。”  
第二天早上两个人到家没多久，菅田就已经开始张罗着收拾东西，米津蜷在沙发上翻着手机，冷不丁冒出这么一句话。  
“什么，好快！”那位以自己特有的激情一下子跳——说是跳倒不如说是飞——了过来。  
“我看！”米津带着一脸很宠溺的笑，把手机递给了一脸激动表情的菅田将晖。  
“唔……沼津啊，那还不是很远，” 菅田靠在米津的身上，用脸蹭着他的肩膀，“他还定了民宿，那要不就开车过去吧。”  
菅田起身，伸手摸了摸米津的头发，冲着他做出一个偶像剧男主会向女主做出的温柔笑容。  
“喜欢你哦，よねちゃん。”  
米津怔愣地看着菅田的笑容，这样温柔的饱含着爱意的笑容自己还是第一次看到。  
菅田又回去收拾东西，米津继续窝在沙发上，房间里安静地就像初次建成未经使用一样。  
平和的空气在两个人之间交换，构成一幅很平常却幸福的画面。  
“差不多了，现在就出发吧。”  
“现在就走？”米津回头看了眼沙发上后墙壁上悬挂着的表，抛开分针不谈，更粗一些的时针刚刚划过10这个数字，在10和11之间走了还没到一半。  
“早点走嘛——”菅田把箱子的拉链拉上，坐到米津的身边去扒拉他的手，“我可是很想打败那家伙啊。”  
米津偏头看着跟自己腻着的菅田将晖，手指捏了捏他伸过来的指尖。  
“嗯？”菅田抬着眼看他，小鹿一样湿润干净的眼睛透着满满的疑惑。  
“你早就胜过他了啊。”米津的声音里带着很温暖的感觉。  
“已经胜过了啊……”菅田将晖小声嘟囔着，“还是不甘心啊，想弄一场完胜，让他再也不会来找你的那种。”  
“你说，我们家よねちゃん这么好一个人交到我手里，怎么能让别人占掉，”菅田将晖在米津身上乱蹭，一个劲地往他怀里钻，疯狂明示自己想被他给一个拥抱，“你说是不是啊，我怎么可能让那位占了你的便宜。”  
“好，你说什么就是什么。”米津敞开手任由他钻进来，给了他一个颇为敷衍的拥抱。  
“走吗？”菅田查着雅虎，“现在走的话还能赶上在休息区吃午饭。”  
“嗯好，”米津把在自己身上粘着的菅田将晖扒拉下去，“但是要开蛮久的吧，不会累吗？”  
菅田将晖坐在沙发上，抬头看着已经站起来准备换衣服的米津玄师，很满足地笑着摇摇头。  
“怎么会呢，能和よねちゃん出去多好啊，还是为了让那家伙再也不来这样一辈子也做不了几次的事情，我高兴还来不及呢。”  
话虽然是这么说，菅田将晖表面上一幅与米津浓情蜜意，心里倒是始终没消停下来，一直演练着今天晚上要如何和那个昨天跟米津欢愉半宿的男人交涉。  
“走吗？”米津从自己的房间里出来，身上穿着他第一次见到菅田将晖的那件大衣，外翻的领子上别了一个金色的精致胸针。  
深灰色的毛呢大衣穿在米津玄师的身上，里面衬了件深蓝色的针织衫 ，底下是黑色的长裤，他高挑的身材在这种时候显得格外的出众，配上他脸上冲着自己的温和笑意，整个人都更加的内敛而稳重。  
“啊嗯，好。”  
菅田将晖被这么一叫才反应过来，如梦初醒般眨了眨眼睛起身，一只手把地上的行李箱拉起来，另一只手亲密地挽过米津的手，两个人同样温暖的手纠缠在一起。  
坐上车，菅田将晖第一件事就是把手机蓝牙和车连上，又探过身就像第一次一样给米津系上安全带，不过不同的是他这次真的做到了。  
“想听点什么？”他问的颇为绅士。  
“都可以，”米津转头很认真地看着菅田将晖，“其实我挺想知道あきちゃん平常听什么。”  
“这样啊，那就随便喽，”菅田将晖发动车子，从车库里倒出去，“出发。”  
菅田将晖载着米津玄师穿过东京的深浅不一的灰色建筑组成的森林，这里忙碌的外表下淹没着无数人的悲欢喜乐，足够传说中的游吟诗人以此为素材写就一部惊世史诗并一直传唱诉说直至世界末日。  
并非是因为爱情使人思想同步，而是因为窗外的情景改变。在驶离东京市区，目前所及都是乡下安静的景色之后，二人都好像卸下了什么重担一样，连一如既往看向对方时的那种不自觉的欢欣笑容都放肆了起来。  
“不错吧，”菅田将晖单手把着方向盘，窗外的景色向后掠去，“一般很少在这种时候出来吧。”  
米津看向窗外，虽然说不上是什么平淡寂静的景色，于成片的原野上见到的建筑孤独地矗立着，中间隔了一片又一片褐黄色的土地之海。  
“我还挺少出来的，所以也不知道在这时候这里应该是什么样子，”米津修长的手指托住自己的下巴，视线的尽头落在不存在的地平线的另一边，“可跟你一起离开东京真的不错。”  
冬天的太阳在天空中静默地移动，惨白的光芒照射下来，泥土泛着一点霜雪质感的白光，仿若这里已经经历了太多次落雪，连土地都带上了再也不能逆转的雪的颜色。  
音响里的歌一首一首的放，外面的栏杆一个一个的凑近又远去，景色说不上一成不变却又是千篇一律初见一样的无聊。米津很快打起了瞌睡，靠在车门上摇摇晃晃地半梦半醒，眯一会醒一会，还能空出脑子和菅田将晖有一搭没一搭并且前言不搭后语地聊上两句。  
菅田将晖看他这样只觉得好玩，来回拿话逗他，几次之后米津就发现了他这点鬼心思，彻底偏过头去不再理他。菅田在米津转过去之后，脸上颇为宠溺地笑了，手上颇为贴心地把音量调低。  
车子在服务区里停下，菅田将晖把车窗打开一条缝，冷风从这条缝吹进来，这回米津算是想睡也没法睡了。  
“到了？”米津转过来，声音黏黏糊糊的，“好快……”  
“去吃饭吧，早饭就没好好吃，”菅田伸手掐了下米津的脸，嗯意外地柔软，“听说这里的乌冬面很好吃。”  
“嗯？你怎么知道？”  
“因为入口上写了乌冬面的广告——”  
就知道菅田将晖那家伙想不到这些东西，米津在心里疯狂地翻着白眼。伸手开了车门，对方早在一边等候。  
这边刚刚关上门，那边就伸手过来同自己十指相扣。  
“这还有好多人，”米津环顾四周，低沉而小声地说到，“放开啦。”  
手上象征性挣扎了两下，这样微小的反抗自然没法拜托菅田将晖的掌控，更不必说米津本来也没有这样的想法。  
“挺好的，拉着也没什么坏处。”菅田开开心心地拉着米津的手，稍微晃上一晃。  
“ラルリラ よねちゃんと一緒，よねちゃんがとも…”  
菅田将晖瞎哼哼着不成调子的两句，像个小孩子一样开心地摇头晃脑。  
“搞什么啊你。”  
米津玄师一边用这种嫌弃的语气说着，一边紧紧地拉着菅田的手。  
自己始终无法战胜的是对孤独的恐惧，更不用说那种被依赖之人丢下之后的孤身一人。虽然不会对任何人谈起，但是自己很清楚根源在哪：在儿时无人会潜入的深夜，无人能理解的白日，自己脑海中不断变得更加清晰的和自己一模一样出现在黑暗中的幽灵，不断在自己耳边说出的“你只能孤身一人”这样的恶毒言语。从这幽灵出现的那一刻开始，自己就开始害怕孤身一人，并且依旧遗祸至今。在自己和某位在自己的记忆中已经失去了具体面目的男人初尝禁果之后，自己就盼望着每晚都被这样对待，好摆脱那宛如诅咒的幽灵。  
米津任由菅田将晖拉着自己走到店里，找了个没什么人的角落坐下。  
“想吃什么？”  
菅田握着米津的手，自己纤细的手指尖被对方颇为温柔地捻了捻。  
“想吃砂锅乌冬，加一个温泉蛋的那种。”  
“好，”菅田把手从自己的手里抽离，冲着自己非常绅士地点了点头，“米津先生请稍等哦。”  
有很多次，米津都是怀着同样的有点悲伤的心情看着自己身边的人给自己留下一个离开的潇洒背影，但是自己还从未体会过像今天这样，带着欢欣的微笑看着菅田将晖离开。  
带着在休息站获得的饱满热量，两个人再次踏上这次双方都永远也不想结束的旅程。  
“稍微有点困，想听よねちゃん给我唱歌……”菅田借着这个时候，特别自觉地向着米津玄师撒娇，不过拜托的也是他擅长的事就是了。  
“想听什么？”米津倒也顺着他，白皙纤细有如魔物的手指偷偷伸过去，摸了摸菅田现在露出来的精致手腕的那一块凸出来的骨头。  
“都好啊，”菅田偏过头冲他一笑，呲着自己的小白牙，“想听你写的。”  
“嗯——最近刚刚好写了一首新的，要不就那个吧，”米津掏出自己的手机翻了一下，“我找下那个歌词。”  
“这首叫什么啊，回头我也去找一下。”菅田眼睛看着前方，完全就是随口一说。  
“アイネクライネ。”  
米津温柔地笑着，象征性地清了清嗓子，他的声音很好听，带着点日本人特有的沙哑。  
「あたしあなたにあえて本当に嬉しいのに、  
当たり前のようにそれらすべてが悲しいんだ、  
今痛いくらい幸せな思い出が、  
いつか来るお別れを育てて歩く…」  
他现在歌声中含有的温柔，和那天他为自己唱出《灰色与青》的时候如出一辙，叫人回想起夏季海边徐徐吹起的带着咸湿风味的晚风，回想起冬季被炉上桌子放着的新鲜柑橘的清新味道，回想起某个安静夜晚他给在睡梦中朦胧的自己的那个柔软的吻。  
「どうして どうして どうして  
お願い いつまでもいつまでも越えられない夜を  
超えようと手をつなぐこの日々が続きますように  
閉じた瞼さえ鮮やかに彩るために  
そのために何が出来るかな  
あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな…」  
米津的手机放着他自己之前用吉他录制的伴奏，音质不是那么很清楚，中间有些足够使人察觉的杂音。这一切的算得上瑕疵的东西在菅田将晖的心里都不以为意，他现在的心里能装下的只有米津玄师。  
「あたしの名前を呼んでくれた  
あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな？」  
菅田将晖注意到了这两句，趁着行车平稳转过头看了米津一眼，对方也回赠以微笑。  
我——呼唤了你。  
你——应答了我。  
在日本人的眼里，简简单单的一呼一应包含着更深的意味，呼唤名字就如同抛出一根绳子，回应呼唤就相当于接住了这根绳子，也就是说定下了“咒”。  
或许人的情感也是一种咒，一种纠缠双方永不停息的咒。  
中间一段的伴奏有些长，米津玄师跟着它小声哼哼着。  
『生まれてきたその瞬間にあたし  
「消えてしまいたい」って泣き喚いたんだ  
それからずっと探してたんだ  
いつか出会える あなたの事を  
消えない悲しみも綻びもあなたといれば  
「それでよかったね」と笑えるのがどんなに嬉しいか  
目の前のすべてがぼやけては溶けてゆくような  
奇跡であふれて足りないや  
あたしの名前を呼んでくれた  
あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな？』  
菅田注意到了，米津给自己唱的歌里都有种很难说的清楚的和其他人都有不一样的悲伤，这份悲伤已经在米津玄师的身体里存蓄藏匿了许多年，只在他每一次创作的时候小心翼翼地露出一点端倪。  
“可以哦。”菅田将晖在米津唱完了之后说了这么一句，对方报以了一声疑问。  
“因为你刚刚问了我，你可不可叫我的名字，”他笑着，说话间露出他的白牙，“我的回答是：‘可以哦。’”  
米津玄师修长的指尖纠缠在一起，两个人之间飘起沉默的空气。  
“菅田将暉。”  
他打破了沉默，用呼唤另一方的方式。


	8. 八

菅田走到一边把灯打开，米津以一副自从未见过的样子展现在自己的眼前。  
米津有着日本人少有的修长的身体，他的手腕被绑在床头上，整个人都被伸展着，从被白皙皮肤包裹着的犹如鸟笼一样生长着的肋骨到下面显得过于平坦的小腹，好像某件古罗马的优美雕塑。  
“怎么会这样？”菅田愣了一下，说话的语气很明显地和缓了下来，又伸手去解开他手腕上的绳子。  
得到自由之后，米津的第一件事就是红着脸把手伸向两腿之间，把那枚还在振动着的跳蛋拉了出来。粉色的跳蛋离开充血的穴口发出一声在这间安静的房间中听起来很明显的“啵”声。  
“那位最近很喜欢弄这些。”米津小声地解释道。  
随着跳蛋离开穴口，一起流出来的还有野田洋次郎之前射进去的精液，白色的半透明的混合着润滑剂的液体从穴口流下来，滴到床单上。  
菅田将晖一下子瞪大了眼睛，从床上跳起来把自己穿着的呢子大衣脱下来捂到米津玄师的身上。  
“这家伙太过分了！”  
米津被菅田拽着手腕拉起来，来不及呼痛就被拽出了房间。  
“你赶紧给我洗澡！洗干净了再出来！”菅田把米津一把推进自己房间的卫生间里，非常体贴并且暴躁地帮他关上了门，“我把你的东西给你拿过来。”  
米津玄师在洗澡的时候，心里的思绪很乱，他想了很多种方式来像菅田解释今天的状况。同样的，坐在外面床上的菅田将晖的脑子也很乱，因为无论从什么程度上自己都没想到自己已经有点喜欢上的米津玄师竟然是这种人。  
卫生间里的水声停下了，整间屋子也安静了下来，外面的菅田因为突然的安静莫名地紧张了起来。  
米津身上穿着自己刚刚的那件衬衫，稍微有点大号的衣服加上紧紧拽着衣角的手将将好遮住自己的敏感部位。他穿着酒店提供的一次性的拖鞋，迈着女性穿着小振袖时会迈着的小碎步走到菅田的旁边，非常小心翼翼地用一种貌似能降低存在感的方式坐到了菅田的身边。  
“给我解释一下现在的情况吧，你怎么会允许他把你搞成这样？”  
“我……”米津沉默了一下，还是决定回避开这个问题，“菅田君不是出差了吗？”  
“从最开始就没有要出差，单纯为了想知道你要去哪里而做到现在这样而已。”菅田将晖看着在一边缩起来的米津，脸上露出一点连自己都无法察觉的笑容。  
欸？  
单纯为了我？单纯为了想要知道我的行踪而做到这种程度？  
米津睁大了眼睛，直愣愣地看着菅田将晖。  
“菅田君……想知道我要去哪里？”米津偷偷伸出手去想要握住对方的手，却发现菅田正把自己的两只手握在一起，伸出去的手悬在空中，构成一副有点尴尬的情景，“这种事直接来问我，我就会告诉你的。”  
菅田看了他一眼，嘲讽地笑了笑。  
“我问了你就会说吗？”  
双方都是很聪明的人，不需要什么提问的技巧或者溢美之词，现在需要的不过是一次完完全全的坦白明了。  
“从一开始就是我欺骗了菅田君，从一开始就是，”米津说话时候攥紧了拳头，关节处微微泛白，“我从来没有过什么前男友，我有的都是像刚刚那样的……朋友。”  
他最终还是没能把“床伴”这样的词说出来，或许在他心里是根本分不清床伴和朋友的区别的吧。  
“每个人最开始认识我的时候，都是像菅田君最开始那样很温柔地对待我，嗯，每个人都是。”  
屋子里的暖黄灯光照在米津玄师的身上，从他卷卷的半长头发上柔顺地流淌下来，他的脸上带着很温柔的笑，专注地看着自己的眼睛里亮亮的。  
“别用那种眼神看我啊真的，”米津轻声笑一笑，把脸转到一边去，屁股向后蹭一蹭把腿抬上来用手抱着膝盖，“但是大家最后都会走嘛，都会这样子。”  
“但正是因为我知道大家都会离开我，我才想要尽力留住每一个人。”  
米津把自己的下巴放在膝盖上，眼睛直勾勾地看着前面。  
“怎么会想留住每一个人啊，这怎么可能。”菅田转过身，带着有点嘲讽的语气说了这么一句。  
“我……我也不是很清楚……但是很早开始我就开始这样了，”米津冲着他带点歉意地笑笑，“可能是总感觉这样会很好……”  
“为什么啊，断舍离不应该更好吗？”  
“因为我就是个不懂人情的人嘛，没法理解人的情感，但是又会本能地需要被爱着才会这样吧。”  
“你怎么可能不懂……”  
“因为我不知道什么是爱啦，虽然我也会说喜欢，但是我实际上是不太知道这些的含义。”  
“我只有在身体被进入被填满，感受到疼痛或者舒服的时候才能感受到被爱着，”米津小声说着，纠缠在一起的大拇指动了动，“不过我能明白的哦，这在你看来完全就是bitch的行为吧。”  
菅田不知道怎么回应他，只能静静地看着对方。  
“但是有一件事我不管怎样都要说，菅田君……还请您绝对不要离开我……”  
“为什么？”菅田将晖的声音很冷静，直至有些冷漠，“你对我就和其他人一样，我为什么不能和其他人一样离开你？”  
“何况你说的根本就不是‘爱’吧，那叫什么玩意啊。”  
对方指出的一针见血。  
“那个其实是……不一样的……”  
“因为……”  
米津的声音开始抖，一只手伸过来拽住自己的衣角。  
“我对菅田君和其他人都不一样……其他人走了就会伤心一下，可是如果菅田离开的话，我大概也会死的。”  
“不想离开我？”  
“嗯，想一直待在你的身边……”  
“就这样？”  
“不……还有很多想和菅田君做的事情，想和菅田君一起出去，想给菅田君再唱一次歌，或者就是简简单单地呆在菅田君身边也好……”  
“说到底你到底有没有喜欢我？”  
菅田将晖打断了米津玄师的独白，他现在最想听到的就是对方对着自己亲口说的喜欢。  
“我不知道那该叫什么……但是我能感觉到和菅田君做的时候和其他人都不一样……还有就是……”  
米津玄师低着头，眼泪满满地蓄在眼底，就是舍不得掉下来。  
“如果一刻也不想和菅田君分开叫喜欢的话，那我一定是特别特别喜欢菅田君的吧。”  
“我从来没有这样的感觉，只有对菅田君有……”  
菅田将晖看着米津玄师低着头，身体小幅度地前后晃悠。他刚刚显得过于严肃的表情终于放松下来，伸出手去拍了拍米津的肩膀。  
“你怎么会不知道什么是爱呢，明明平常表现得挺明显的啊，”温暖的手伸过去握住米津凉凉的手指，突如其来的肢体碰触让对面的人猛然抬起头，跌进自己一片深情的眼睛里，“你对我的这种情感我觉得除了‘爱’的话再没有其他的答案了。”  
原来这样简单的情感就是‘爱’吗？  
米津瞪大了自己透彻的眼睛眨了又眨，带着成年人已经很少有的天真感。  
“嗯，”菅田的手暖暖的，手指在自己的手背上抚摸着，“要来做吗？”  
“欸？”  
“你不是很喜欢做吗？现在就来啊。”  
菅田将晖说话从来容不得拒绝，，放开米津的手就去解他的衣服扣子，米津并不阻拦，甚至还想帮他一把。  
菅田轻声笑了笑，两个人的手指借此机会纠缠在一起，互相阻挠着对方解开米津衣服的扣子。  
米津稍微抬起头，两个人的距离前所未有的近，他笑着去亲吻菅田将晖的嘴唇。菅田最喜欢别人主动索吻，嘴角也牵出一抹笑，很温柔地去摩擦他的嘴唇。  
“あきちゃん？”米津只是轻轻碰着菅田的嘴唇，两个人的上唇还贴在一起他就发话了。  
“嗯？”菅田注意到了他对自己称呼的变化，不由得有点奇怪。  
「好き…」  
「あきちゃん…好き…」  
“嗯。”  
米津笑得很开心，双手抱住菅田将晖的脖子，嘴唇贴上去亲了又亲。  
“我也能被あきちゃん喜欢着吗？”  
“当然啊，我也是喜欢着よねちゃん的啊。”  
“从你给我唱歌，从那时候开始偶尔的照顾，从你对我从未掩饰过的依赖开始，我就开始喜欢你了。”  
“从你给我唱了《灰色与青》的那时候，我大概猜到你是个什么样的人开始，大概我已经对你喜欢到无可救药了吧。”  
“あきちゃん，”米津把声音压低，说话时带起的气流拂过菅田将晖的脸颊，“来吧。”  
米津的长腿环绕上菅田的腰，被解开的衬衫敞开着，这时候只要他一低头就能看到直通到底的一幅好景色。  
菅田笑着，身体向下蹭了点，温热的嘴唇一路移过米津扬起的脖子上显出的好看脖筋，用舌尖舔过他精致的锁骨，最后一口含上他右边的乳尖。  
小力地用牙齿去噬咬那一点，菅田呲着牙让米津好好地看清自己正咬着他那枚银质的乳钉。在某种情人眼中的加成下，菅田牙边缘处的地方有点像半透明的珐琅质感，坚固洁白的牙齿咬着那枚小东西，在他看着自己充满欲念的眼神里，米津几乎没办法察觉到自己的存在了。  
他感觉自己要完全融化在名为菅田将晖的海洋里了，搞不清自己的边界在那里，能感受到得到全是属于菅田将晖的东西。  
“很舒服……”米津的手轻轻按在菅田的肩膀上，从喉咙里发出很小声的哼哼声，“那里很暖……”  
菅田的一只手放在米津的小腹上，感受着属于他生命的起伏。  
“我说，你要是女孩子的话，像你这样一定会怀很多次孩子吧。”  
带着某种恶趣味，菅田将晖这样说了。  
“可是……我真的很想做个女孩子，这样的话就可以给あきちゃん生个孩子……”  
“可是我不想要孩子，我只想要你。”  
「よねのことをだよねのように、愛したい」（就像说出よね这个词的这样自然的事情一样，我喜欢你也是很自然的）  
“欸？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
属于菅田将晖的手指伸进自己的后穴，敏感而热衷于追求快感的身体热情地将手指吞下，那只手指很熟练地按在米津前列腺那一小块肠壁上，在其上和周围挑逗。  
“呜不要……那里……” 米津的声音这会儿带着点奶音，因为压抑着而更显勾人的呻吟里含混着他很特别也很好听的鼻音。  
米津的后穴已经被野田洋次郎开发过一次，现在已经很放松了。菅田在问过米津之后，从他大衣兜里翻出了一小袋某种润滑剂的试用装。  
抹着润滑剂的手指再次探进米津的后穴，把手指上沾着的液体全部抹在里面。  
“要来了哦。”  
被冷落了许久的性器进入到后穴里，米津长嘶了一口气，绷紧了脚背，小腿绞在菅田的腰上。  
“呼……”  
“里面，被あきちゃん填满了……”米津的额头前的头发有点被汗弄湿，刚刚被进入后带来的奇怪的舒适感让他脸上带着点虚弱的笑，“感觉里面很热，很舒服……”  
菅田很喜欢他这样的坦诚，双手伸过去拉住米津的手，两个人的手掌贴在一起。  
米津的身体很瘦，浑身上下基本找不出肉乎乎的地方，当然除了菅田最喜欢的屁股和大腿根。菅田很喜欢米津大腿根内侧，那块的皮肤紧致滑嫩，无论摸上多少次都不会腻。  
“あきちゃん……太快了……”他的手紧紧抓住菅田的手，任由后穴下意识缩紧包裹住属于菅田的东西。  
酸麻的感觉从下身扩散开，混杂着快乐因子的血液在全身奔流涌动，每一个细胞都在叫嚣着更多的快乐。  
菅田知道米津喜欢被碰触哪里，于是就算米津再怎么求饶也不会停止腰上的动作。  
“不行的……”  
“真的……会坏掉的……”  
米津脸上都是泪水，小腿因为长时间的绷紧也抽了一次筋，连纠缠在菅田的腰上都变成了难以完成的任务。  
菅田轻轻笑一笑，俯下身去亲吻米津凉凉的耳垂，温和的沙哑声音流淌出来。  
“よねちゃん……よねちゃん……”  
“要来了哦。”  
米津还来不及反应，就被菅田全盘引导，身体被填的满满的，里面热热的被抽插着，快感源源不断地传导出来。  
身体上被刺激着，那种过去的自己始终追求的东西就要到来了。  
“真的不行了……”  
白浊的液体从自己的前端射了出来，后穴不自觉地抽搐着。从小腹到全身都暖和起来，浑身都被快感的暖流包裹着，这种感觉真的会让人上瘾。  
“我射在里面了哦。”  
菅田的性器在深处搅动着，刚刚经历了高潮的身体更加敏感，抽动着紧紧包裹着侵入的性器。  
米津一边小声哭着，一边胡乱地点着头。  
温度比肠壁稍低的精液射进肠道，这样的温差激起了米津更多的快乐。  
好舒服……自己被菅田君深深地进入了，被射在了里面，今天也能感受到被他深深地爱着。  
菅田想要退出去，却被米津拦住了。  
“稍微……再多留一会吧。”  
“好。”  
菅田维持着深埋在米津身体里这样的位置，俯下身抱住米津。  
“明天我陪你去找那家伙吧。”  
“欸？あきちゃん怎么会知道？”  
“我一直在这边听着啊，而且你不是说喜欢我了吗？那失去他也无所谓的吧。”  
米津安静地听着，过了好久才做出反应。  
“嗯，那你陪我去吧。”  
明天，自己或许就要和那些并不光彩和幸福但是却始终无法结束的过去说再见了吧。


	9. 九

野田洋次郎租的房子离海很近，防波堤的后面是属于这里小村子的停车场，菅田将晖就把车停在这里。  
防波堤前是几条船的泊位，干净的碧蓝海水一眼望到底，海底的礁石上盘踞着不知道在其上生长了多少年的藤壶。  
清新而冰冷的冬日海风吹过来，吹久了有种麻麻的刺痒。米津下了车，看着菅田把行李从后备箱里拉出来。  
“这里离富士山好近啊。”菅田说了句。  
隔着这片海，对面就是富士山。它现在看起来和在东京的时候看到的一样，无非就是体积更大了，但依旧被临近山顶的云遮得虚无缥缈。  
“先过去吧，那人跟我说了房东一会就到，登记我的名字就可以了。”  
“好噢。”菅田顶着一脸笑容，伸手挽住米津玄师的胳膊。  
那间屋子是被改建过的日本民居，依在里海不远的半山上，整个院子掩映在山中的青松里，房子的一角引了温泉进来，蒸腾出淡蓝色的雾气。  
“这里到了春天很难办啊，”菅田将晖作为资深花粉症患者，很下意识地皱了皱鼻子，“怎么都是杉树。”  
“现在又不是春天，况且杉树多好看啊，”米津笑他，“总之先进去吧。”  
两个人从正门进去，修建整齐的灌木矗立在院子里，犹如静默的圣女雕塑一样端庄而不可侵犯。房间西南方的那一角改建成了温泉池，周围堆砌着灰褐色的十块，同属灰色调的灰蓝透明的温泉水在池子里闪闪发光。  
能打开整间房屋的宝贵钥匙就放在正门后面一个从来不会有人注意的绳纹陶罐里，小小的一枚钥匙在沼津的冬天里冻得冰冷，摸上去的时候好像手指都会一起结上冰碴。  
“呜哇好暖和，”菅田将晖一进来就非常快乐地喊了一句。  
他在放下行李之后在没拉着拉门的房间里转了转，就有了新发现。  
“这里还有被炉，好厉害——”  
最后的感叹在空气中拖了长音，漂亮的被一声来自米津的轻笑打断。  
“行了行了，不过这时候真的应该把被炉拿出来了，”米津玄师转头冲他眨眨眼睛，“要不回去之后就买一个吧。”  
“现在就买，”菅田将晖一屁股坐在地板上，掏出手机就开始找，“被炉被炉被炉。”  
米津玄师在整间屋子里转了两圈，各个拉门都拉开一点点往里面张望。整间屋子都是铺的木地板，穿着袜子踩上去感觉很温润。  
“欸欸欸请稍等，”米津刚刚像看一下屋子里的温泉，就听见菅田那边出了声，“抱歉让您久等了。”  
米津听到这样的声音之后就想往回走，结果没想到在屋子里翻了车，差点在乱七八糟由隔板隔出来的房间里迷路。  
“实在是很抱歉，”米津冲着房东点了下头，“不好意思刚刚找了半天该怎么过来。”  
米津玄师不好意思地笑着，但是这点在菅田将晖的眼里看起来就变成了某种说不清道不明的属于少女的羞涩。他显得有些不自然，偷偷伸手去拽米津的衣角。米津不着痕迹地把他的手打开，脸上依旧笑着。  
“您稍等，”米津到一边把自己的证件拿出来交到对方手里，“这位就不用了吧。”  
房东大概以为菅田将晖就是野田洋次郎，笑着表示说不用了，在说了一点别的事情之后就离开了。  
“你刚刚怎么能跟房东笑得那么好看，”菅田将晖一边翻着自己的包，一边冲着米津玄师抱怨，“我很生气。”  
“我就是很正常在笑啊，想那么多干嘛。”米津靠在一边的柱子上，因为小对象表现出来的吃醋行为暗自开心。  
“这个给你，”菅田将晖翻了半天找出一个很精致的小盒子过来塞到自己手里，抬头看着自己的眼神期待且晶亮，“打开看看？”  
“这是什么……”  
米津玄师的心里是有什么猜测的，但是这点小小的期待或者说是希望总是被自己那点抹消不去的自卑打压下去。所以那些话说也说不出来，埋也埋不下去，不上不下地堵在心口，总叫自己难受的不行。  
手指突然变得凉凉的，指尖有一点粘腻的汗水。有点颤抖着把盒盖打开，里面立着的是一圈银色的金属环。  
“带上试试？”菅田将晖很期待地看着米津玄师，“猜着你的号买的，也不知道合适不合适。”  
米津玄师的手指尖捏着那枚戒指，放在自己的手掌上看了又看。被细心锻造打磨过的金属环在室内的光线下看着几乎有些过于耀眼了，亮亮的像星星一样照进自己的心里。掌中的戒指被自己翻来覆去的摩挲几次，渐渐褪去了最开始的凉意，沾染上属于米津玄师的温度。  
“不不不我要给你带。”  
菅田将晖凑过来，用指尖从自己的手掌里取过那枚小东西。左手被年轻的那一方拽过去，中指被套进那一圈金属，刚刚好圈在最下面。对方看着自己笑了，青年人依旧带着澄澈的梦幻笑容，手指尖捏着手指尖递到他的面前，嘴唇贴在自己的指环上，再用牙齿咬了咬稍微靠上的一小块皮肤。  
“谢谢……”  
米津玄师盯着手指上多出来的小饰品发愣。  
“我也要よねちゃん给我带。”  
菅田将晖像变魔术一样再拿出一个跟自己手指上带着的那个一样的指环，并且很自然地把左手也递了过来。米津现在就是单纯被对方牵制着，像人偶一样遵循着他的命令，为他也带上。  
菅田将晖笑着，带上戒指的左手伸过去抓住米津玄师的左手，两个人十指相扣，只有在被佩戴之后才拥有意义的两枚戒指第一次碰到一起。  
菅田踮起脚，就着这个姿势贴过去和米津接了吻。  
“我要去躺会，这一路好累。”  
颇为不解风情的，菅田将晖在放开手之后，连个拥抱都没有。  
“你还不如去被炉那坐会。”  
米津玄师表示了自己的鄙夷。  
“欸他这个是取暖炉放在底下那种！”  
菅田将晖像发现了什么宝贝一样把取暖器插好，从摊子底下揪出控温版调好温度，坐在一边等着温度上来。  
“我先烧壶水泡茶喝，”菅田将晖依旧保持着自己的活跃度，在厨房里翻着，“红茶还是绿茶？”  
“都行。”  
“那就红茶。”  
米津坐在会客室的地板上，看着菅田盯着烧水壶，看着他把茶叶分别放在两个杯子里，看着他把烧开滚烫的水倒进去。  
“好啦——”  
菅田将晖手上拿着两个马克杯，把一个交给自己，另一个自己放在被炉的桌上。  
“到温度了啊好快。”  
“好暖和，”菅田将晖钻进被炉里面舒舒服服地躺着，“来之前买上柑橘就好了……”  
米津玄师见状也走过来坐下，盘着腿，把被子盖在上面，只占了小小的一块地。结果把被炉占的满满当当的那位犹嫌不知足，舒舒服服地躺着还要过来踹自己一脚。  
“能不能不要这么幼稚。”  
米津笑着白了他一眼，菅田将晖抬起头，很不礼貌地眯着眼看他。  
“你嫌弃我。”  
“我没有。”  
“你就是有，你还白我。”  
“行，我嫌弃你。”  
米津玄师懒得跟他争，菅田将晖就是个顺毛驴，啥事都得顺着他说。  
“好——好困……”  
菅田将晖把手机甩到一边，把胳膊垫在下巴上，把眼睛闭上。  
“要睡去屋里睡，没听刚刚房东说人家已经准备好了寝具。”  
“这儿暖和，要是よねちゃん给我暖我就去屋子里睡。”  
米津玄师很无奈地看和菅田将晖，忽地一下就想起自己小时候在德岛的老家，每年冬天也是爷爷早早就把被炉拿出来，自己就能哪也不去，抱着装满橘子的篮子在屋子里待一天。但是一到晚上要上床睡觉了才是最痛苦的时候，要跟温暖舒服的被炉说上再见，要被奶奶押着去洗澡，最后在用身上残留的一点温暖去感化自己的被窝。  
“要体验寒冷地狱吗？”  
米津问了这么一句。  
“什么叫寒冷地狱？”  
问完这句话菅田将晖就后悔了，他看着米津玄师一脸邪笑站起来，在自己面前蹲下，伸出手抓住自己的胳膊，利用体重优势把自己往被炉外面拉。  
“欸欸欸不要不要，”菅田将晖慌忙从他的桎梏下逃出来，又缩回被炉里，“外面多冷。”  
米津看着菅田将晖的样子忍不住地笑，菅田一想自己刚刚的动作也觉得好笑，但是看着米津笑得开心自己就莫名觉得尴尬，伸出手佯装要打他。  
这时候的气氛真是脸言语都难以形容的好，要不是突然有人敲门的话。  
“米津！给我开下门！”  
两个人顿时面面相觑，心里各不相同的算盘又劈里啪啦地打了起来。  
“我去开门，这件事我来处理，”米津微微地笑了，伸手摸摸菅田将晖软乎乎的头发，象征性地安慰一下， “你稍微等一下好了。”  
米津站起来伸手推开拉门，走出去再把门拉上，把菅田将晖掩在门后面。  
“怎么有两双鞋？”  
野田洋次郎一进门就问了这么一句，没有问候没有礼貌性的表示，上来就是劈头盖脸一句诘问。  
“有个朋友一起过来了……”  
“朋友？保不准又是哪个你背着我找的男人吧。”  
菅田将晖这会儿已经从被炉里出来了，坐在门口静静地听两个人的声音。  
这是米津玄师从来没向自己展示过的地方，是单纯属于他的不愿意向别人展现的阴暗面，是他曾经在东京的黑夜里奔波往来居无定所的过去。  
“你今天穿的还挺好看。”  
“其实有件事一直想跟你说。”  
隔着和纸糊的拉门传过来的米津玄师的声音很冷静，菅田将晖都能看到他现在是一副什么样的一本正经。  
“嗯。”  
“野田洋次郎，我们就这样结束吧。”  
“嗯？”  
米津冲着显得过于惊讶的野田洋次郎笑了笑，伸手拿过自己放在桌子上的马克杯喝了一口里面的茶，不着痕迹地把手指上的戒指露给他看。  
“你什么时候带上的这玩意？”  
野田洋次郎毫不掩饰自己的怒意，上前一步眯起眼睛看米津玄师，试图用这点给他施加一点压迫感。  
“今天。”  
“你他妈的！”  
野田洋次郎伸手推了他一把，米津没有防备，一下子重心不稳往后退了好几步，脚跟撞到高于餐厅的起居室的小台阶上，结结实实地摔了。  
“好痛！”  
伴随着这一声呼痛，还有一声肉体坠落的闷响。  
菅田将晖至此决定不再忍耐，一手拉开拉门。从把手伸向米津，直到把他扶起来，凶狠的小狼狗一样的眼神根本没看向站在一边的野田。  
“没事吧？”  
“没事，”米津如同初次收到情书的女孩子一样羞涩地笑着，伸手拉了拉菅田将晖的小指，“就是稍微有点痛。”  
“可是菅田。”  
“咋啦？”  
“刚刚我不是没让你出来吗”  
两个人在这边柔情似水，野田洋次郎可是看不下去了。  
“我说你啊，”他一步迈到菅田将晖的面前，“你怎么回事？”  
菅田将晖这才抬眼看了他。  
“你算什么。”  
年轻人最压抑不住自己的火气，但是不知道为什么，菅田将晖现在格外的冷静。  
“能对よねちゃん做出那种事情的你，没有资格在我面前撒野。”  
“自然也没有资格对よねちゃん再做出出格的事情。”  
“呵，你算是什么东西，我可是XX公司的谈判官，前段时间刚刚还在和A公司谈单子……”  
“如果你说的是A公司在国内新总部地产权的话，不好意思那是我拿下来的。”  
在gay圈混的风生水起的菅田将晖，凭借着一张漂亮的脸和深谙人情世故的处世手腕在业界也小有名气，野田洋次郎的公司派出的以野田为首的谈判队之前也正是栽在了菅田将晖的手下。  
“你就是那个菅田将晖？”  
“是的。”  
野田洋次郎转向米津玄师，极不自然地笑了。  
“这家伙可不知道背着你干了什么脏事哦。”  
菅田将晖上前一步想说些什么，却被米津玄师伸手拦下来了。  
“我也干了不少脏事，但是他愿意在知道那些之后继续像原来那样对待我。”  
“我觉得和他在一起很幸福，所以还请务必成全……”  
“你不知道幸福的定义吧，那样的话我也可以哦。”  
“我明白的，”米津轻声笑了，右手手指轻轻摸了摸那枚刚刚带上去的戒指，“虽然过去我生活的方式稍微有点过火，但是我现在想改变了。”  
“我很喜欢菅田将晖，所以无论如何我都想和他在一起。”  
“他给你的我不能给你吗？”  
野田洋次郎步步紧逼。但是米津玄师听了之后只是淡淡地笑了笑，走过去伸手给他整整了整原本就很整齐的衣领。  
“曾经我对于你是拿来泄欲的工具，你对我是用来感受到‘爱’的工具，”米津的小很温和，但是声音很冷，“工具抛弃的话也无所谓吧。”  
“你是Bitch吗？”  
野田洋次郎手抓住米津玄师的衣服领子，被抓住的米津丝毫不显慌乱，语气间也依旧是不带一丝情感的冷静。  
“我是Bitch没错，所以我想要你能让我和菅田将晖在一起，并且不要再来妨碍我们了。”  
“放弃吧野田洋次郎，你想要的无非是一个随叫随到任由你使用的男妓而已，还是免费的。”  
米津玄师最后还是决定把这句话说出来，毕竟曾经过的就是这种日子。  
“野田先生，”菅田将晖走了出来，“我劝你最好还是放弃。”  
“ ‘不属于你的东西无论怎样都不会属于你，属于你的东西无论怎样都会奔向你’，这句话我不知道你听没听过，但是我现在还是要把它送给你，”他走上前拉住米津的手，看向野田洋次郎的眼神就好像狙击手透过瞄准镜看向目标一样尖锐，“就算よねちゃん是Bitch，他现在也已经是只属于我的Bitch。”  
“我有哪一点不如菅田将晖，你告诉我。”  
米津玄师刚要开口，就被菅田将晖拦了下来。  
“他愿意给我写歌，愿意唱歌给我听，”菅田将晖偏过头看着米津玄师笑了，特别温柔特别好看的那种笑，“他愿意告诉我他的事，但是我觉得他不会给你写歌，不会唱歌给你听，也不会给你讲他的事。”  
野田洋次郎愣在那里，这些事，菅田将晖说的这些事米津玄师确实一件都没干过。事实上，如果不是听菅田将晖说的话，自己都不知道米津玄师还会唱歌。  
“对不起，是我打扰了你们，”长久的沉默以后，野田洋次郎再次开口，“祝你们幸福。”  
他转身要离开，米津却跟了上去。  
“房费我给。”  
“不用了，是我活该。”  
“不我总应该给你，就算是一半也行，”米津玄师依旧坚持着，“不然我真的会把钱放到你家门口的。”  
“好吧。”  
野田洋次郎掏出手机，半晌递过去给米津看了一个数字。  
“给一半就行了，愿赌服输。”  
野田洋次郎打开门穿上鞋，回过身来冲两个人挥挥手。  
“再见，下次再遇到我，”他冲着菅田将晖说到，“千万不要手下留情。”  
“走了。”  
两个人站在房间里，听见外面那扇门最后“咔哒”响了一声。  
野田洋次郎离开了。  
“那家伙，格外意外的是个还行的人啊。”  
米津点了点头，走过去一屁股坐到被炉旁边的沙发上。  
“屁股好痛。”  
“那来做点不会痛的事吧，”菅田将晖凑过来，“我可从来没做过野田洋次郎说的那种脏事哦。”  
事情不应该是这种展开吧，就算是之后的做爱也不能这个样子啊。  
菅田将晖坐在沙发上，米津坐在他的腿上，对方因为怕冷只是把裤子解开，自己则是除了身上那件厚衬衫之外啥也没穿。  
“唔……不要瞎闹……”  
米津身体里含着的菅田将晖的性器因为体位和重力的作用进的很深，快感比以往都更加明显，更不要说现在菅田将晖还咬着自己那枚乳钉轻轻扯着玩。  
他知道菅田将晖喜欢什么，也知道自己该做什么。灵活柔软的腰随着对方的动作稍微动上一动就能带给两个人同样刺激的快乐。  
“快了吧？”  
菅田将晖一边喘着粗气，一边恶趣味地加大了动作的幅度。  
“不行不行……”米津玄师感觉自己积攒了好久的眼泪落下来了，这么久自己也没改掉这个一做爱就哭的毛病。好看的手指抓紧了对方的肩膀，低着头让两个人的额头贴在一起。  
结果对方竟然躲开了，抬着头表示要亲一个。米津玄师现在哪有功夫亲，偏着头靠在耳边一张嘴就是勾人的呻吟。  
结果他竟然不为所动，凑过来非要亲，米津眼下这种情况拦也拦不了他，任由他一边顶撞自己一边舔上自己的嘴角。  
落下的一如是现在自己最喜欢的温柔的舔吻，这点凉凉的温柔刚刚好带给正处在滚烫情绪中的自己一点安慰。在菅田游刃有余的挑逗下，就算是经验丰富的米津也一向显得仿若初夜一样慌乱。  
在这样显得有些尴尬的情况下，米津在自己如同夏日雷鸣一样震耳欲聋的心跳声中，听到了他的笑。  
“你怎么……笑我……”  
米津显得有点尴尬，因为欲望而涨红的脸显得更红，抓着菅田肩膀的手指握的更紧。  
菅田将晖一听笑得更开心了，轻轻亲吻了米津的上唇之后，用他那种很温柔而低沉的宛如蛊惑一样的声音说了。  
“因为喜欢よねちゃん，所以能亲吻你是一件特别高兴的事情啊。”  
他很温柔地过来用舌尖舔掉了米津脸上将掉不掉的泪水，有点苦涩但是很清新的咸味在舌尖上蔓延开，味道就和小时候会喝的那种咸味汽水一样沁人心脾。  
“喜欢よねちゃん，喜欢……”  
骑乘位是很耗费体力的，两个人没嬉闹一会，菅田将晖就交代在了米津玄师的身里。  
米津做完之后很自觉地靠在菅田将晖的身上，并且因为刚刚做完爱而失去了某种深刻思考的能力，很自然地和菅田将晖提着要求。  
“等下我要去洗澡，身上全是汗……”  
“屋子里不是有温泉，去泡啊，这可不能浪费，”菅田将晖显得很兴奋，手捏了捏米津的屁股，“我还没和你一起泡过温泉。”  
菅田将晖特意加重了“你”字，米津玄师这才发现自己刚刚说话时候的问题，慌忙出言补救。  
“不不不算了只是洗澡就好了——”  
“走吧走吧，泡完了刚刚好吃饭，在服务区不是买了便当吗。”  
“呜……”  
“好吧。”  
米津玄师，估计这几天无法摆脱被菅田将晖吃的死死的命运了。  
不过估计他以后也摆脱不了就是了。


End file.
